


Wendy's Plan

by Tenryu_no_Hoko



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, No Sex, No Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2020-09-24 10:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenryu_no_Hoko/pseuds/Tenryu_no_Hoko
Summary: She was going to make him her mate, even if her cat kept getting in the way.





	1. Day 1- Start of the Season

**Start of the Season**

**Normal POV:**

It was _that_ time of year again. The time that everyone in the Fairy Tail and Sabertooth guilds formerly dreaded: Dragon Slayer mating season. The time of year that the dragon slayer's abilities were at there peak, but at the cost of being taken over by their dragon instincts. Thankfully, much of that strife had ended when all of the dragons found their mates. That is, all but one.

* * *

**Day 1**

**Wendy's POV:**

"Wendy!" Carla called, "You sure you don't want to come to the guild today?"

"No," I yelled, "I'm *cough* *cough*, I'm too sick. You go on without me."

"Okay" Carla said reluctantly as she left.

I waited until I heard the door slam, then jumped out of bed. "Yes!" I cheered, "It worked!" I wasn't really sick, I just hated going to the guild under my current 'condition'. So far my symptoms weren't so bad, my already enhanced senses of hearing and smell have increased, and I can feel my magic power rising, too. It's what comes later that everyone fears and causes this week to be a living hell for both them and the dragon slayers.

This was the time of year that the dragon slayers would find their partners and, um, 'mate' with them. I don't know if the guild finds it better or worse when the dragons already have a select mate in mind. When they don't, they just perv on anyone of the opposite gender who can produce hormones, and when they do, that person usually tries to get away for the week. _Fast. _Either way, the guild felt the need to restrain the dragon slayers for the entire week this happened. I honestly hated some of the methods they used. I'm just glad that this didn't start happening to me the year they decided to put Natsu and Gajeel on a train for that time. They managed to escape, but they were barely able to make it back to Magnolia by the end of the week.

As for me, this didn't start happening until about three years ago. It started small, with me just noticing boys here and there. It annoyed Carla at the time, especially when I apparently spaced out for ten minutes looking at Gray without a shirt, which ended up happening a lot. Then came me starting to steal some of Erza's books out of a weird curiosity. I ultimately ended up being caught, and after a severe scolding from Carla, Natsu and Gajeel tried to explain to me what was happening. Or, rather, they tried to, and did _really_ poorly at it. Thankfully, Levy had done some research and, with her and Lucy's own experiences with this included, prepared for when this would happen to me. I can still remember exactly what she said.

* * *

**3 years ago:**

"Okay Wendy, it's like this." Levy said, pulling out her magic air pen. She drew little cartoon versions of Natsu and Gajeel in the air. "During this time, dragon slayers become much more powerful than they are during other times of the year." The little dragon slayer cartoons began to flex and do their respective roars. "However, this is also the time of year they choose their mates. As a result, they become _really _pervy." Levy then drew some cartoon girls in the air, and the little Natsu and Gajeel both stared at them with perverted looks. "They act this way because of their instincts telling them to mate, but they only act upon those instincts once they choose who they want to mate with." A cartoon Lucy and Levy appeared opposite to where the cartoon dragon slayers were facing. They then turned around and each jumped onto their respective partner (Natsu to Lucy, Gajeel to Levy). They disappeared, but little images of clothing could be seen flying up from where they had been.

"Um, Levy-san," I asked timidly, raising my hand, "Isn't that technically ra-"

"Not exactly," she interrupted, "when a dragon slayer selects their mate,they start to produce pheromones to attract them." The cartoon Natsu, Gajeel, Lucy, and Levy were back. Natsu and Gajeel both had wave-like lines coming from them. "The pheremones only work, though, because they are combined with the chemicals produced by the brain when someone sees someone that they love." The Lucy and Levy cartoons then began to have little hearts come up from their heads, and the waves started to move towards them. "Therefore, both the dragon slayer and their selected mate have to be in love for it to work. This is probably because when actual dragons mated, both partners would produce the pheromones to each other, which would start the 'mating' process. On a side note, not really related to this, if one dragon didn't love the other one and the other produced pheromones around it, it would actually enrage that dragon and cause it to kill the one that was in love!" She said that last part with a _little too much_ enthusiasm. "Don't worry, that parts not the same for humans. Anyways, even with the effects of the pheromones, they can't make a person do anything they don't want to. Which is good, because dragon slayers also mate for life. They can't move on once they find their mate. There are a few other effects of the mating season, too. Like an increase in appetite, easier to anger, and a few other things, but this is the main part."

"Question," Carla, who was sitting right next to me, said, "You used to lock up Natsu and Gajeel during this time, right? So how exactly were they able to ah... 'claim'... you and Lucy?"

"Well..." Levy said, nervously, "they broke out...?"

"Did you just say that like it was a question?"

"No...?"

Carla raised her eyebrow. "You let them out, didn't you?"

"Maybe...?"

"Wait," I interrupted, "You locked them up?"

"Yeah," Levy said, scratching the back of her head, "Which kind of brings us to the awkward part of this..."

That's all I remember before passing out.

* * *

**Present:**

I had to stay in a little room they made out of enchanted anti-magic stone that was located in the guild's basement for the remainder of the week. At least the food was good, as it was all hand-made by Mira. But it was _sooooooo _boring. The next year I had to endure the same fate. I wished that I at least had some company back then. Carla would visit, but then she would leave as I started talking about boys. Damn hormones. At least Natsu and Gajeel had each other during this time, even though I heard that they tried to kill each other every ten minutes.

This year I decided would be different. While mating season starts around the same time each year, it never starts on the same exact date. Most of the time the guild just looks for the early warning signs in Natsu and Gajeel before doing anything, and with them already having mates, those signs won't be as prominent this year. So, if I just avoid the guild and keep this from Carla, they probably won't decide to lock me up.

There was another reason for me staying home alone, though. It was because I had already selected my mate: Romeo Conbolt.

* * *

**Romeo's POV:**

It was an odd day at the guild so far. There was a bar fight going on, which was normal, except for the fact that Natsu wasn't joining in. Instead, he was sitting with his girlfriend Lucy, and he seemed to be a bit more clingy than normal. The same was going for Gajeel. I was like he was _magnetized _to Levy. I was sitting with them, but I was still bored without the company of a certain blue haired mage.

Wendy Marvel. I had known her since I was about seven years old. Well, technically she disappeared for seven years. But she returned, exactly the same age she was before. I, of course, had grown up during that time, and was actually a year older than her now. We started to hang out more after that, much to the dismay of a couple dragon slayers and especially a certain talking white cat. We went on missions(with Carla included), hung out at the guild, occasionally she would come to my place (and we would have to leave the door open when we went to my room, thanks to a certain pink-haired idiot and the previously mentioned cat).

"Hey, Romeo," I snapped back to reality at the sound of my name.

"Romeo," Natsu called, "What's up buddy?"

"Yeah," Lucy said, "What's going on? You've been staring at nothing for the past ten minutes."

"Oh, it's nothing..." I stated.

"You sure? Are you sure it's not because you're missing your cute little blue-haired dragon slayer girlfriend?" Levy teased.

"She's not that little anymore, she's eighteen. And... she's not my girlfriend."

It's true. She was my best friend and most trusted teammate, but not my girlfriend. It's not that didn't _like_ her. In fact,it was quite the opposite. It was just that I would get too nervous to ask to be anything more than friends. I did try to ask her out, one time about three months ago. I even dressed nicely and everything. Unfortunately, I made the mistake of asking Natsu for some advice right before.

* * *

**About 3 months ago:**

"Natsu," I called, "I need your help with something."

"Sure," he said, "What is it? And what's with the clothes?"

"Well... I was wondering how you get a girl to like you." I blushed slightly.

"That's simple!" he cheered, "Just break into their house and sleep in their bed."

"That sounds like horrible advice." I sweatdropped.

"It is," Lucy said as she approached, "Natsu, what are you teaching this poor child?"

"Hey! I'm nineteen!"

"I was just telling him how to get a girl to like him."

"Natsu, that would never work." Lucy shook her head.

Natsu then gave his famous grin."Worked with you!"

"I fell in love with you because you were you." Lucy responded, "And, Romeo, that's what you need to do too."

"Be Natsu?" I asked.

"Hell no!" Natsu's shout of 'Hey!' went ignored. "I meant be yourself, and hope they like you for who you are. If they don't, that's their loss." With that, Lucy began to walk off. "Good luck!" she called back.

"Thanks, Lucy!" I called. Honestly, I don't know why I didn't just go with that to begin with. I mean if someone like _Natsu _can get someone like _Lucy_, I think I have a pretty decent chance of asking out Wendy without being rejected.

"So, Romeo," Natsu said while nudging me, "Whose the lucky lady?"

"Ah, Wendy," I said dreamily.

"Hm, Wendy."

…

…

…

"WENDY?!" Natsu's eyes turned deadly serious as he grabbed me by my shirt. "Listen here. Everyone in this guild is my nakama, including you. But Wendy's like my little sister, and I'll do anything to protect her. I don't want to have to hurt you, Romeo, but if you do anything, and I mean ANYTHING that either upsets Wendy, or that I don't approve of, I swear to Mavis that I'll shove my flaming fist so far up your ass you'll be able to do the 'Roar of the Fire Dragon'. Understood?"

I nodded, fearing for my life.

"Good" Natsu said with a smile as he put me down, brushed me off, and began to walk away. "Well, good luck with that."

I ultimately didn't end up asking her out after that. The reason why? Let's just say that one of the few good decisions I made that day was the one to wear dark colored pants.

* * *

**Present:**

I was getting a call on my Lacrima phone**(they were invented sometime between the manga and now and do everything a real phone does)**. I took it out of my pocket to see that it was Wendy calling. I got up from the table and answered it.

"Hey," I said, "I thought you were sick?"

She coughed into the phone before she answered, though for some reason it seemed a little forced. "I am," she said, then coughed some more, "I was wondering, would you mind visiting me here at Fairy Hills? And could you come alone?"

"I thought guys weren't allowed there unless they were accompanied by an exceed?"

"They're not. But ever since Erza moved out, there hasn't really been anyone to enforce that rule. And besides, I'm sure Carla and the others are busy with other things."

"Okay. I'll be there soon." I was about to put away my phone, but then she shouted;

"Wait!"

"What?" I asked, slightly startled.

"Don't tell anyone what you're doing." she frantically said

"Why?"

"Well... uh... like you said, guys aren't allowed at Fairy Hills," she nervously replied, "You don't want to get caught, do you?"

"But I thought you said no one-"

"Just don't tell anyone what you're doing okay!?"

"Okay! Jeez. I'll be right there." I hung up and went back to the table. "Guys, I think I'm gonna go."

"Aww, why?" Natsu whined.

"I uh... just got to do some... stuff." _Nailed it!_

"Oh, okay. Bye Romeo." They all waved me off.

I started to make my way out of the guild, when I got a great idea. I turned around and headed to the bar counter. Lisanna had taken Mira's place at the bar, which included everything from barmaid to matchmaker to demon. I didn't think it was possible, but I think some people, myself included, actually missed the days when Mira was the one who messed with our love lives.

"Hey Lisanna," I said, "Can you make me a pot of chicken soup? To go."

"Sure," she said with a smile, "Who's it for?"

"My dad," I lied, "He's at home and he's really sick. He could really use some of the Strauss family's famous cooking."

"Okay." She began to start making the soup, but then she looked back at me. "But wait, I thought your dad was on a mission."

"He was. He just returned this morning with a cold. He was too sick to come back to the guild, so he just went home."

"How'd he catch a cold at the Akane Resort?" she asked as she went to go prepare my order.

"Maybe he bumped into someone else there who had a cold?" I shrugged.

She gave me a quizzical look. "Maybe. Anyway, your soup'll be done in five minutes."

I waited the five minutes and she brought out a thermos with the soup in it. "Here you go." She handed it to me.

"Thanks, Lisanna." and I started to head out of the guild.

* * *

**Wendy's POV:**

I didn't like having to lie to Romeo. Especially considering the real reason I asked him to come (phrasing). But I figured the less he knew as he made his way here, the better. That way, even if he gets caught, he can say he was just visiting his sick friend and won't be lying because that's what he thinks is happening. And, even if Carla or Natsu found out about my plan, they still couldn't kill Romeo because he was completely oblivious to it. It's foolproof! Though, I suppose there aren't that many guarantees to his safety if this plan works, but I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.


	2. Day 1-Of Liars and Butt-Dialers

**At the Guild:**

"Oi! Flame-brain!" Gray called as he approached Natsu's table, "Fight me!"

"Can it, Pervcicle," he said, "Can't you see I'm spending time with Lucy?"

"_Right."_ he mocked, "You sure you're not just chicken?"

Natsu was clearly getting agitated at this point. "Listen, Ice Pants, I'm trying to spend time with my girl. But if you'd like, I'd be happy to punch your half naked but into next week."

"Just try squinty."

"Honestly, boys," Carla said as she approached, "What is with you and fighting?"

"Oh, hey Carla," Levy said, "Where's Wendy?"

"She stayed home because she was sick."

"Huh, that's weird." Natsu said nonchalantly forgetting about Gray, " I thought dragon slayers couldn't get sick during mating season."

Carla then had a panicked look on her face. "What did you just say?"

"Yeah, it's because of the... of the... Levy explain it!"

"Oi! Salamander! Don't yell at Shrimp like that!"

"It's okay, Gajeel," Levy soothed him, "Anyways, what Natsu was trying to say was that dragon slayers can't get sick during mating season because their bodies, and all of their bodily systems, are at their peak performance."

"Yeah, that's what I was saying."

Lucy facepalmed. Carla still had a panicked look on her face. "No," she said, "What'd you say about it being mating season?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. That's going on right now." Natsu took a sip of his drink before he continued. "So I guess we should lock Wendy up, huh?"

"She told me she was sick. She... lied to me?" The white Exceed wore a betrayed look.

"Maybe she just doesn't want to be locked up?" Natsu replied, "And besides, she's in a house filled with only girls, it's not like anything could happen. Unless-"

Lucy slapped Natsu on the back of the head. "Natsu!"

"What?" Natsu said, rubbing his head, "It happened with Sting and Rogue. Speaking of that, we need to get them a present. I heard their anniversary is coming up."

"Oh yeah. You have any ideas on what to get them, 'cause I saw this cute little-"

"Can you people focus?!" Carla screamed.

"Sorry. But like I said, if she plans on staying home, it should be fine. Locking her up is just a precaution."

"I guess you're right..."

"You hear that, Lucy!" the pinkette shouted excitedly, "I'm right!"

"You just had to jinx it..."

Macao then walked into the guild hall. He approached the table where everyone was sitting.

"Hey, Natsu!" Macao greeted, "You see Romeo around somewhere?"

"Yeah. He was with us earlier, but then he left right after someone called him for some reason."

"He what?" said Carla, panicked look back on her face.

"I said he was hear earlier, but then he left after he got a call from someone."

"Uhm, Natsu?" Levy said, "You do realize what that could mean, right?"

"What?"

"Think about it. Wendy fakes being sick to be home, _alone_, during mating season. Then, Romeo gets a mysterious call from an unknown person and suddenly has to leave. Where do you think he is right now?"

It took a couple minutes, but Natsu finally understood what she was getting at. "Wait, those two things could be completely unrelated."

"Hey, Macao!" Lisanna called from the bar, "What are you doing here? I thought you were sick."

"Who told you that?" he replied.

"Your son, Romeo. He said you were sick when he asked me to make some chicken soup to bring to you." Macao, choosing not to question why his son lied (going off his own teenage years, it was probably for the better), and went to go sit with his bestfriend Wakaba.

"Romeo asked Lisanna to make chicken soup, huh?" Lucy pondered, "You know, the type of thing you would bring someone whose sick. Or who you think is sick but is really lying."

Carla just stood there, parylyzed. Cana came towards them, a bottle of booze in each hand.

"Hey guys," she said, "What's up? And what's with her?" Cana pointed one of her bottles to Carla.

Gray was the one who answered this. "She's just processing that Wendy lied to her so she could invite Romeo over and they could-" Natsu punched Gray in the face before he could finish.

"Oh, I get it. It's mating season, right? That's why you two are being so affectionate to Lucy and Levy." Cana took a sip from one of her bottles. "This is awesome!"

"How is this 'awesome'?!" Carla screamed.

"RoWen!"

"What?"

"RoWen. Romeo and Wendy. It's their ship name." the brunette explained.

"You're starting to sound like Mira."

"Bitch _please_. I shipped RoWen long before she did. She was too busy trying to get their sorry asses together" Cana was gesturing towards Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, and Levy, "that she didn't even notice that they liked each other. But I knew it since we got back from Tenrou and they started to hang out."

Carla started walking away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lucy asked.

"To kill Romeo," Carla responded, "Then punish Wendy."

"You can't just kill him. If he's bringing her soup, he probably actually thinks that she's sick. He doesn't actually know the real reason she called him to go there."

"Though he'll probably be pleasantly surprised when he does get there," Cana said, taking another sip of her drink, "But yeah, she's right. The soup probably means he doesn't actually know that it was a bootycall. I never bring food when I get them."

"MY WENDY WOULD NEVER SEND SOMEONE A... A... A _BOOTYCALL!_" Carla fumed.

"Then what would you like to call it?"

"Fuck phone?" Gray said.

"Tele-bang?" suggested Levy.

"Wait, wait guys. I got this..." said Natsu, "Butt dial."

Everyone high-fived Natsu for finally being clever for once. Everyone except Carla, who was still steaming. She grabbed the two dragon slayers by their shirts and pulled them closer.

"HOW ARE YOU TWO SO FUCKING CALM?!" Carla screamed.

"It's because it's Romeo," Natsu said, "Yes, the idea of Wendy mating with anyone sickens me. But, I thought about it, especially after he asked me how to get her to like him, and realized he'd probably be perfect for her. I mean, she likes him, he likes her, their shouldn't be a problem. Besides, she could have chosen much worse."

Everyone's heads then turned to Mest Gryder, who was trying to eat one of the guild's lamps.

"Oh yeah," said Lucy, "I remember that. How come it never ended up happening?"

"Well..." Natsu said nervously, "I may have given him some additional advice after you left... and he _may_ have ended up needing to change his pants afterwards because of it."

Cana threw one of her bottles at Natsu. You could tell she was seriously angry because there was still liquor in it. "YOU'RE THE REASON MY OTP ISN'T CANON?!"

"Natsu!" Lucy said angrily, "How could you do that to Romeo?!"

"Someone's sleeping on the couch tonight." Gajeel smirked.

"Maybe you're right about Wendy and Romeo," Carla said, completely ignoring their change in topic, "But I still think she's too young to be deciding her mate yet."

"Have a little faith in Wendy," Levy said, "After all, she's probably smarter than these two blockheads combined, and they decided that we were their mates around this age."

"Yeah!" Natsu and Gajeel said in unison, "Hey!"

Carla still wasn't happy about this. "You might be right, but I'm still not going to let this happen. I'll just go find Romeo and cut it off before he gets there."

"You mean cut _him_ off before he gets there, right?" asked Lucy.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure..." Carla trailed.

"Okay," said Gray, a little afraid for Romeo and his ability to have children in the future, "And what will you say to him once you do find him? 'You know you're super hot dragon slayer best friend who you've had a crush on since she got back from Tenrou? The one that you're going to comfort while she's sick? She's not actually sick. She just used that as an excuse so you two could be alone together because she's actually extremely horny and has decided she wants you to be her mate.' Yeah, say that and watch how fast he runs to Fairy Hills. Probably even completely forgetting about the soup he was bringing her."

"Well I wasn't going to say _that._"

"Then what are you going to do?" asked Natsu.

Carla thought about this for a moment, then came up with a perfect plan. "Like I said before," she said with an evil grin, "I'm going to punish Wendy."

* * *

**Wendy's POV (Prior to Romeo leaving):**

Okay. Get rid of overprotective roommate? Check. Call boy you want to mate with here under false pretenses for his own protection? Check. Take week-long lasting contraceptive potion because you're nowhere near ready to be a mom yet? Check. Okay, so where's that new underwear I bought?

I started to riffle through the bottom of my panty drawer to find it. I had to hide them there, as well as buy them when Carla was already occupied with something else. There was _no way _she would actually approve of these. 'These' being a matching blue-lace bra and panty set that had just the right mixture of cute and sexy. Figured I might as well look good for my first time.

I lay them out on the bed and go to take a quick shower. I dried off, got out, and grabbed my new underwear set. Though, as I was putting them on, I had a terrifying thought.

What if he doesn't actually want to be my mate? I hadn't even thought of this... And now here I was, about to confess my love for him, invite him to... to... WHILE I WAS WEARING THIS! What if he says no!? Well, I suppose under normal circumstances someone would question whether or not he had testicles. But considering he already knows this is basically the dragon slayer equivalent of marriage, it is a pretty good reason to say no... But then I'd be humiliated! I'll never be able to show my face at the guild again!

Will Lamia Scale would take me back? I heard they figured out a way for Chelia to get her magic back and she rejoined, so it might not be so bad...

Oooohhhh! I had hoped we'd at least have been dating at this point. This would have been sooo much easier. I thought he was going to ask me out three months ago. I overheard him talking to Natsu about girls, even though that's probably the biggest mistake you could ever make in your life, but that damn barmaid started chatting my ears off about how she was STILL happy about Natsu and Lucy and Levy and Gajeel (even though that happened four fucking years ago!) before I could here who he wanted to ask out. By the time I was able to listen to their conversation again, Natsu was already leaving and Romeo looked like he was about to soil himself. And he smelled like he already did. Is that why he left the guild early that day? He never did end up asking out any girls that I know of, though. Dammit Natsu! I swear if you ruined that for me I'm gonna-

My thoughts were interrupted by a call on my Lacrima phone. I picked it up and answered the caller, once again pretending to be sick.

"*cough* *cough* Hello?"

"Yeah, you can drop the act, sweetheart," said Cana, "We know you faked being sick so you could be alone. We also know about your little bootycall to loverboy."

"IT WAS NOT A BOOTYCALL!"

"Call it what you will."

"I said butt dial!" I heard Natsu say in the background.

I sighed."Cana, give Natsu a high five for me. AND AM I ON SPEAKER?!"

"Yes" said about six voices at once.

Yep. This was it. My life is over. I'll never live this down.

"Please tell me Carla isn't there too." I begged.

"Don't worry, she's not," answered Cana, "She left a little while ago."

"Okay," I sighed with relief, "Good."

"...To go stop your boyfriend from reaching you and probably bring you to the guild to shove in the basement for the rest of the week."

Okay, now my life was over.

I sighed in defeat. "Thanks for calling, Cana."

"No problem!" she said just before she hung up.

"Welp. Time to start my new life." I said, starting to pack my travel bag. "Whatever Carla's saying to Romeo she's probably gonna try to scare him much worse than Natsu did, and odds are he'll never come within a hundred feet of me again. Then when she gets home, I'm screwed. Should probably leave before that happens. I wonder if I should change my name? Would I look good as a blonde? Maybe I'm just overreact-"

A knock at the door interrupted my little monologue. "Crap! Carla's back!" Before answering it, I went to grab a bathrobe. I could at least hide _some _of my shame!

I went up to the door, unsure whether or not to answer. Finally, I made my choice. "I guess it's time to face the music." I opened the door, and was surprised to see who was on the other side. "Romeo?"

"Hey Wendy," he said, "Sorry I took so long." he reached into his bag and pulled out a thermos. "Here, I had Lisanna make you some soup so you'd feel better."

Aww, he's so thoughtful.

"Thanks Romeo. Come on in, and be sure to close and lock the door behind you."

"Now why would you want him to lock it?" said a new voice.

"Huh? Romeo, who was that?" I asked, already knowing/fearing the answer.

"Oh, sorry." Romeo said, scratching the back of his head, "I know you said to come alone and not tell anyone, but she figured me out. Though I was honestly surprised when she said that it was okay and you wouldn't mind if she came with me."

I looked down to the source of the voice. There stood my white haired Exceed partner, giving me a smug look of triumph.

"Hello, Wendy..."


	3. Day 1-Runaway Baby

"_Thanks Romeo. Come on in, and be sure to close and lock the door behind you."_

"_Now why would you want him to lock it?" said a new voice._

"_Huh? Romeo, who was that?" I asked, already knowing/fearing the answer._

"_Oh, sorry." Romeo said, scratching the back of his head, "I know you said to come alone and not tell anyone, but she figured me out. Though I was honestly surprised when she said that it was okay and you wouldn't mind if she came with me."_

_I looked down to the source of the voice. There stood my white haired Exceed partner, giving me a smug look of triumph. _

"_Hello, Wendy..."_

* * *

**Carla's POV(a few moments earlier):**

I was flying as fast as I could towards that raven-haired scumbag about to steal the virtue of _my _Wendy. I had to figure out how much he knew, though. Apparently, killing someone for going to sleep with your best friend even though they don't even know that's what their doing is considered 'wrong'. I guess if he is innocent, that would probably make my plan for Wendy even better. After all, I don't think it'd work as well if he were dead.

I found him at the bottom of the hill leading up to Fairy Hills, about to start walking up.

"Oh, hey Carla," he said, turning to face me, "Where's Wendy?"

"Oh you know where she is." I said in a pissed off tone.

I could tell he was starting to get nervous. "Uhh... what do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb, Romeo. One dumb fire mage is enough. I know you're going to see Wendy, who I know you know is in her apartment."

"How did you find out?" He asked, surprised.

"Your dad came back. Wasn't sick like you told Lisanna. Figured you were visiting another 'sick' person."

"Why'd you say 'sick' like that?"

"You know why." I glared.

"No, I don't," he replied,"And are you mad at me for something?"

'_Maybe he doesn't know everything_,' I realized. "No, but tell me Romeo, do you know if theirs anything... _special... _about this time of year?"

"Uhhh... the Sakura trees are starting to change color?" He said, looking like he genuinely didn't know the answer.

"No, try again."

"It's the time of year you start shedding?"

"I do not shed! You know what, never mind." I gave up. He probably doesn't know what's going on.

"Tell me, do you like Wendy?" I asked.

"Eh?!" Romeo blushed.

"You heard me."

"Um... well... as a friend," he answered.

"Not in any, _romantic _way?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Wha-uh- _no," _he blushed even more.

"You're a terrible liar, you know."

"I am _not_," he whined, "You just... caught me off guard is all."

"Whatever. So, you're going to see Wendy?"

"Yeah, why? There a problem with that?" he asked.

"No, no problem. I'm fine with you visiting Wendy, as long as I can come with you."

"Sure, but she asked me to come alone. Said you were probably busy."

"Nope. Not busy at all," I smirked, "And I'm sure she won't mind if I was there too."

* * *

**Wendy's POV(Present):**

"Hello, Wendy," My Exceed partner said, "You're looking well. Are you sure you were sick?"

"Huh?" I quickly remembered the lie I had told the both of them and began to hold my stomach, faking pain. "*cough *cough Yeah, I still feel a little weak..."

Romeo hurriedly came to my aid. "Here," he said, "I'll get you to your bed."

_'You can join, too' _I thought, '_Wait. No. The damn cat's here.'_

"Here, lie down." he said as I put myself under the covers. Then he went back over towards the door.

"So, Wendy," Carla began, "Anything on your mind?"

'_Stop staring at his face. Stop staring at his muscles. Stop staring at his-"_

"No," I said, "Nothing at all."

"Oh. Oh well." Carla was now sitting on the bed, dangling her feet. "You know, it probably just would have been the two of you, _alone_, if Natsu hadn't brought something to light about your _'condition'._"

Note to self, when this is over, kill Natsu.

Romeo brought the container of soup over and handed it to me. "Here you go, I'll go get a-" I had already finished it before he could end his sentence. "-spoon... Huh. Guess you were hungry."

Dammit! What am I doing?! Why'd I do that?!

"I'm sorry," I said, a little embarrassed, "Did you want some?"

"No, it's fine. I brought it for you."

"Thanks."

He sat cross legged at the end of the bet, seeming like he was trying not to look at me. I thought I saw a hint of redness on his face, though.

* * *

**Romeo's POV:**

Damn she finished that fast.

I began to look at her sitting in the bed. She looks kind of hot with that bathrobe. I wonder what she'd look like without- No! Stop that! She's your _friend_, stop thinking like that! Nope. Too late. Okay, sit on the bed, cross your legs, and stop staring at her.

"You know, if you're uncomfortable with me being in a bath robe, I could put something else on." she suggested.

"Huh?" I snapped out of my trance. "No, it's fine. I don't mind it." I said, then started flailing his hands nervously, "I mean, you don't have to change if you don't want to! You look good in that bathrobe! Not that I like seeing you in it! Although I also don't _not _like seeing you in it! I mean-"

* * *

**Carla's POV:**

Really? This is who she wants to mate with?

* * *

**Wendy's POV:**

"It's okay Romeo," I said to stop him from his frantic rambling, "I get what you meant."

"Phew," he said, "I was probably going to go on forever there."

I can't tell. Does this mean he's being affected by the pheromones? I mean, he's blushing and acting like an idiot, but at the same time it could just be because I'm almost naked in front of him.

"You sure your okay to have company?" Romeo asked, "You kind of look like you're in pain, and your face is all red."

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered.

In reality, I was fighting every single instinct I had to jump on him.

A devious smile then went across Carla's face. "You're right Romeo," she said, "Wendy, it looks like you're burning up. Romeo, could you get the ice pack? It's in the first aid kit in Wendy's bottom drawer."

He went over to my dresser to get the first aid kit. He had to bend down to get it, giving me a clear view of his 'assets'.

My thoughts then became a mixture of _'Dat ass' _and _'My cat is a fucking sadist.' _I could tell Carla was enjoying every bit of me fighting these damn dragon instincts.

"Here you go," Romeo said, giving me the ice pack.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Romeo," Carla said, "You want some coffee? There's a machine in our kitchen."

"Sure. Either of you want some?"

"No, were good." Carla answered with a grin.

"You sure? Wendy?"

"Yeah. I don't want any, either."

"Okay."

I watched as he went towards the kitchen, then whipped my gaze towards Carla.

"What are you planning?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing at all," she said innocently, "I just thought he'd like some coffee."

He came back with a coffee cup in his hand and took a sip. Carla then hit Romeo on the leg with her claws out, making him spill his coffee on himself.

"Ah! Shit!"

"Carla!"

"I saw a bug"

He looked at his coffee stained shirt. He then looked back towards us. "Sorry."

"It's okay," said Carla, "You know, you probably shouldn't stay in a shirt like that. Take it off and let me throw it in our magic washer/dryer for a few minutes, and it'll be good as new."**(Yes, she said magic washer/dryer. It's both in one and only takes a few minutes to do it's job. You can't tell me that in a world filled with incredible magic, something like this wouldn't exist.)**

"Really?" Romeo said quizzically, "I kind of figured that'd be one of the last things you'd want me to do around Wendy."

"Oh, it's fine. Besides, I'll be right back."

"I mean, if you're okay with it, Wendy," Romeo said

"No, no. Carla's right. You shouldn't stay like that." My eyes shot daggers in Carla's direction.

"Okay then." He took of his shirt and handed it to Carla. I began to feel a slight trickle down my nose.

"Woah." Romeo said with a look of concern as he handed his shirt to Carla and she left. "I don't think the ice pack is working. You're even redder than before, and your nose is bleeding. Does this have something to due with the thing Carla said that Natsu told her?"

"Yes, it does," said the feline as she reentered the room, "He said it was a special dragon slayer illness. It starts out with a fever and nosebleeds, but then she's going to get horribly scaly and gross skin everywhere. And I mean e_verywhere._"

"Oh" he said, starting to feel a little awkward. "Auuhh..."

Why couldn't you have just dragged me back to the guild?

"Yeah, it's pretty bad. Your shirt should be almost done soon, if not you can give it a quick dry with your flames. When it is you should probably go. Wendy needs her rest."

"You're probably right." Romeo said. He went to retrieve his shirt, then made his way to the door, "Bye Wendy. Hope you feel better soon."

"Bye." I said, both happy and sad that he was leaving.

"Bye." Carla said, a sadistic smirk on her face.

* * *

**Romeo's POV:**

I could not have gotten out of there soon enough. What the hell is wrong with me? Sure, I've fantasized stuff about her before, but never anything that compared to THAT! Honestly, was she really that hot looking in that bathrobe? God dammit, I'm turning into my father.

And what was with Carla?! First she makes me spill coffee on myself, then she gives me details on Wendy's illness that I honestly _did not_ need. And during the whole thing, she looked like she was _enjoying_ Wendy's pain. That cat's fucking weird.

* * *

**Wendy's POV:**

"Well, I guess I should get some sleep," I said, turning away from Carla and laying down, "Hopefully then I could get over this-"

"Yeah, not so fast, young lady."

I paused for a moment, eyes wide open. Carla hopped next to my head and pulled my hair so that my face faced hers. "What exactly were you thinking when you decided to do this?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"I know you lied about being sick. I know you invited Romeo here. I know you invited him so you two could do..._that. _And stand up for a moment."

I stood up from the bed. Carla undid the tie on my robe, revealing my undergarments.

"What are these?! When did you get these?! Did I SAY you could get these?!"

I felt something within me snap. "OHHH! S-o-o-orry! I'm sorry you don't approve of my underwear! I'm sorry that you don't approve of Romeo! I'm sorry that you don't approve of me going on dangerous missions by myself! And I'm sorry that you don't approve of a single damn choice I make! But you know what, Carla! Maybe you don't control every aspect of my life like you thought! Maybe I have a will of my own and do things that _I_ want to! So FUCK OFF!"

Carla took a step back, a little shocked. "You will not use that language with me young lady!"

I just turned around and crossed my arms. "'Young lady'. Pfft. I'm older than you! I raised you from an egg! I'm technically your mom! You should listen to ME! I could of made you into an omelet if I wanted to! But I didn't, because I thought whatever came out of that egg would be my friend. Not some overbearing, controlling, disrespectful, and downright bitchy furball who ruins my life."

"I act that way to protect you Wendy."

"Protect me?!" I glared, "Thanks a lot Carla. Really. But here's a news flash, I'm not that weak-ass crybaby I was when I was a kid. I've grown up, and I think I can make my own choices now. So thanks for your 'protection', but i think I'll be fine without it." **(You know what she means, get your mind out of the gutter.)**

"Really? Then how come I caught you about to make what could have been the biggest mistake of your life?"

"And how would you know that?! I love him! Do you even know what it feels like to have love?! Probably not! Your so damn heartless, Happy would give you his own heart, and you'd just throw it to the ground and stomp on it!"

"Okay, that's it!" She went over to my dresser and pulled out one of my outfits and a new set of underwear. She threw them at the back of my head and I turned back around.

"Hey!"

"Put that on, were going to the guild. We're locking you in the basement, and this time you won't be getting any of Mira or Lisanna's cooking. You can eat air for all I care. And no, I don't think I'm being cruel. You actually can eat air."

"I know my own abilities, Carla."

"Good. I'll let you change, then we're leaving."

She stepped out of the room. I put the dress on, but didn't bother to change my underwear. Why should she care about that? After all, I'm just gonna be locked away for a week. No big deal. It's just no connections to the outside world or ways of entertaining myself. Well, there are ways, but that's a last resort. But seriously! She can't do this to me! I'm eighteen! I have my own life! I should be allowed to make my own choices! I stomped angrily to my door, then turned my head towards my window. "Hmm..."

* * *

**Carla's POV:**

I honestly don't like yelling at Wendy, but her actions were way out of line. And I'm not that controlling of her life, am I? No, this is probably just an effect of the mating season, right? She'll be back to her sweet old self in no time. Right?

I thought about the fight we just had for a minute before I noticed I was getting a call.**(Yes, the cat has a phone. Deal with it) **It was Cana.

"Yes?" I said.

"Hey, Carla! Were you too late in getting there? Did they already do it? Did you catch them in the act? Did you take pictures?"

"CANA!" screamed Lucy in the background, "The fuck is wrong with you?"

"What? I can't be curious?"

"No Cana," I said, putting an end to that before its inevitable spiral into madness, "Nothing happened."

"Aww... I wanted RoWen... So you managed to intercept Romeo before he got there?"

"Yep."

"What'd you say that made him turn around?"

"Actually, he didn't." I smirked.

"Wait." Natsu's voice said, "What?"

"Yep. Romeo was innocent, but Wendy had to be punished. So I dangled the carrot right in front of her face, but just out of her reach."

"And by carrot you mean-"

"CANA!" Lucy shouted once again, "Give me the phone and go sit in the corner!"

"Awww..."

I could here the sound of someone getting up and placing the phone in someone else's hand.

"Sorry about that." Lucy said.

"Carla," said Natsu, "You shouldn't have done that."

"Why not?"

"It's because... uhm... Levy! Explain!"

"Hey! Watch it Salamander!"

"Calm down, Gajeel," Levy said, "Anyways, it's because while dragons are extremely intelligent creatures, they sometimes also revert to only their base instincts when they find prey or are faced with an enemy. The same is true with dragon slayers, especially during mating season. Wendy has seen her prey, and now she will hunt."

"Oh come on," I said, "I don't think she'll go that far."

Natsu was back to speaking now. "Really? What exactly did Wendy look like while Romeo was their?"

"Like she was incredibly conflicted and agitated, which is kind of what I was going for."

"Yeah, that conflict and agitation? Her dragon instincts wanting to take over. Now, Wendy's got a lot of self-control. She should be able to fight them, but not for long Especially not if you did something to send her over the rails."

I stood there panicking in silence as Lucy called my name.

"Carla? Carla? Carla, you there?"

I pulled the phone back to my ear. "Yeah, I'm here."

"Carla, what did you do?"

"Well we... may have had a fight after Romeo left."

"WHAT?! Don't you know that you're not supposed to upset dragon slayers during mating season?! Do you need to see that presentation again?!"

"Ooh, can we do that again?" asked Levy, "I've been working on a new version with puppets!"

I can only assume she pulled out puppet versions of each of them, because in the background I could hear voices going "Why do you have those?", to which her intelligent answer was that she used them for 'stuff'.

"Guys, calm down," I said, "This is Wendy. And while she may be a bit stubborn at times, she knows when she's been beat. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to bring her to the guild now." I hung up the phone and began to call her name. "Wendy." Silence. I tried again. "Wendy, you done yet?" When there was no answer the second time, I decided to open the door and take a look into her room. There was no one there, but the window was wide open. "She didn't...!" I ran over to the window. Seeing how we lived on the third floor of Fairy Hills, I was a little afraid of what I'd find when I looked out. Thankfully, there was no body of a teenage girl splattered on the ground, but I did see a blue haired figure running off in the distance.


	4. Day 1-Omake

**At the Guild:**

Carla had just left to foil Wendy's scheme and possibly emasculate Romeo. Everyone was now making bets on whether or not she'd be successful.

"I'll bet a hundred jewel she makes it in time." said Gray.

"I'll bet double that she doesn't." said Levy.

"I'll bet triple that she catches them in the act," Cana said, "You think she'll take pictures?"

"Cana!," Lucy said, "What the hell?! No! Of course she won't take pictures."

"Aww..."

Lucy, deciding she'd had enough of this conversation, looked over to see what her pink-haired boyfriend was doing. He was just casually laying back, not looking like he had a care in the world.

"You know, even though I know you're okay with her choosing Romeo, you're still being surprisingly calm about this."

"Huh?" Natsu said as he woke up from his trance, "Well, yeah, why wouldn't I be? Wendy's old enough to make her own choices."

"Okay, but what about all those times when you went to Romeo's to help him with his magic when Wendy was there and you thought they were doing... _that._"

"Like when?" Natsu asked.

"Well there was the time when..."

* * *

**Romeo's House(3 years ago):**

"Hey, Macao!"

"Natsu!" the purple flame mage said with joy, "You here to help Romeo with his training?"

"Yeah, where is he?"

"Upstairs. Although he invited Wendy over a little while ago. The two of them are probably playing at the moment, but he might stop for training. Go and see."

"Okay."

Natsu made his way up the stairs and through the hall until he reached Romeo's room. He was about to open the door until he heard Wendy's voice.

"I'm not sure I can do this, Romeo!" she said.

"It's okay Wendy! Almost there!" said Romeo.

"Romeo!"

"You can do this!"

"I didn't expect it to be this hard! And it's too long!"

Natsu kicked the door in and began to scream.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Gaugh!" Romeo shouted, "Thanks a lot Natsu, we were almost about to beat that level."

"What?"

Natsu took a good look at what he was seeing. Wendy and Romeo were both sitting on the floor, game controllers in each hand, fully clothed. In front of them was a Lacrima T.V. That now had the words "Game Over" written across the screen.

"We were just about to beat the boss!"

"Yeah!" said Wendy, "It took us forever to get to this level, and it was really difficult."

"Oh, so that's what you meant..."

"Why? What did it sound like we were doing?"

"Uh...nothing..."

* * *

"...Or the time..."

* * *

**Romeo's(2 years ago):**

Natsu was once again coming over to help train Romeo. He had once again greeted the boy's father and was about to knock on his door, when he was once again stopped by Wendy's voice.

"I'm not sure, Romeo."

"Come on, just try it."

"...hmm..."

"Just suck on it a little, and if you don't like it you can take it out of your mouth."

"Okay, fine I'll-...mmm...mmhmhm!"

Natsu broke the door down with his Iron Fist of the fire dragon.

"Bleagh! No, I can't do it, Romeo, it's too sour," said Wendy as she took the lollipop out of her mouth, "Natsu? What are you doing here?"

"Auhhh..."

"And what did you do to my door?!" Romeo shouted.

Natsu shrugged. "Sorry?"

* * *

"...Then there was the time when..."

* * *

**Romeo's(1 year ago):**

You get the drill by now. Natsu's at Romeo's for training. Says hi to his dad. Stops in front of Romeo's door.

"Come on Romeo, you don't seem into this at all!"

"I'm trying my best here!"

"Move a little!"

"I'd move if you'd stop being so rough!"

"Romeo! Just a little more!

"We've been doing this for hours! I'm tired!"

_'Honestly didn't expect to hear that from Wendy, and I'm a little disappointed in Romeo.' _Natsu thought, _'Wait. I should be stopping this.'_Natsu smashed the door open and burst into the room.

"Come on. You'll never learn to dance like this!" said Wendy as she let go of Romeo's hands.

Natsu just stared at the two mages in the room with confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Practicing for the Fairy Tail Dance Competition in two weeks," said Wendy, "But _someone_ doesn't want to win."

"It's not that I don't want to win, we're just working too hard!" Romeo whined.

"I want to win that trophy!"

"Why?"

"It's shiny!"

* * *

"...Or how about when..."

* * *

**Romeo's(6 months ago):**

Training. Dad. Door. This time Natsu could also hear Romeo's bed creaking.

"Oooohhh, that feels goood. Do it harder." said Wendy's voice.

"You sure?" Romeo's asked.

"Yes please."

"Okay."

"Uhn...ahh...ahhAhAH!"

Natsu burst through the door covered in flames. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?!" He screamed a he entered the room.

"I was just giving Wendy a massage, what's the big deal?" Wendy was on the bed, lying face down, but she still had her clothes. Same went for Romeo, who was standing over her with both hands on her back. "I learned the technique on a mission and wanted to show her."

* * *

"...But my personal favorite is..."

* * *

**Romeo's (5 weeks ago):**

Natsu's outside Romeo's door.

"Oh, Romeo."

"Oh Wendy."

_'Nope. Not falling for it this time.' _Natsu thought as he stood outside the door, arms crossed.

"Romeo, Romeo, Romeo!

"Wendy!"

_'Not falling for it.'_

"Romeo! I think I'm gonna-"

Natsu burst through the door in even more flames than the previous times combined. However, all those flames were put out when the bucket of water dropped on his head.

"Hahahahahahahaha" went the voices of a boy and a girl outside of the bucket.

Natsu lifted the bucket off his head to get a look at the two laughing teens standing before him. "What the hell?"

"You kept thinking we were doing _that_ everytime you burst into my room, didn't you?" Romeo asked with a smirk, "Don't worry, we've never done it. But next time knock before you enter. Just in case, you know?" Natsu lunged himself towards Romeo with his his fist raised. Wendy held him back before he could reach him, though. "Hey I was kidding!" Romeo said as he fell to the ground and raised his hands in a defensive position.

Natsu began to calm down, when he realized something. "Wait... If you two have never done..._that_...then how were you able to act like that's what you were doing?"

Romeo then just looked down with a disgusted look on his face. "Tell my dad to lower the TV volume at night..."

* * *

"Okay, so _maybe_ I wouldn't have entirely approved before..."


	5. Day 1-Density of a Fairy's Head

**Carla's POV:**

Flying after her blue-haired companion, Carla pulled out her phone and began to call the only two who'd probably help her. (considering everyone else was being an idiot)

"Happy? Lily? Come on, pick up!"

Happy was the first to answer "Carla?" he said, "Where are you? Why aren't you at the guild?"

"There's no time for that. I need your help with Wendy."

"Is this about the mating season thing?" Happy asked, "Just leave the house for a week. You can stay with me if you want, I have the place to myself now that Natsu's spending almost every night with Lucy."

"No. And didn't he do that before? With you with him?"

"Yeah, but, now I sleep at our house."

"Why?"

"Because it's a lot noisier at Lucy's at night now." Happy casually explained.

"Why is...oh. Oh- hold on- Lily's picking up."

"What is it Carla?" he asked, sounding very displeased, "I was in the middle of something."

"Lily..." a female voice in the background said, "Come back..."

"Who was that?" I asked, somewhat recognizing the voice.

"Uh... no one! Anyways, what is it?"

"I need both of your help. Wendy's out of control and I have to do something about it. Happy, I need you to keep an eye on her and to make sure she doesn't do anything."

"Okay. Anything for you, Carla." Happy happily replied.

"Really? He's the one you ask to go after the sex-crazed dragon chick?" Lily asked.

"Yes, and NEVER refer to Wendy like that again. Lily, you'll be taking care of Romeo."

"And why would I do that?" he asked, annoyed.

"Because if you don't, I'll tell the guild what happened at the Christmas party last year."

Both Happy and Carla could hear Lily gulp on the other end of the phone. "Fine. But I'm not killing him."

"Why do you think I'd want you to kill him?"

"Because I know for a fact that you've already planned his murder." he said.

"No I haven't! I just said that if he and Wendy should start dating, a nice little trip to the top of Mount Hakobe could be fun. And should he _happen_ to have an accident during the trip, it would be a tragedy, but I think we could all learn to move on." I explained.

"Right... So what do you want me to do?"

"Take Romeo out of the city. But do it in a way that covers his scent. Also, I need his scarf, so if he still has it on him by the time you get to him take it."

"Okay..."

"Lily..." said the unknown voice once again.

"Is that Queen Cha-?" Happy asked.

"No!" Lily said in a panicked tone, "I'll do what you asked! Bye!" And he hung up the phone.

"Huh, that was weird," I said, "Happy, you know what you have to do?"

"Yep! I'm on it!"

"Good luck."

I heard the click, signifying the end of his call. I had already flown past Wendy and was on my way to the guild now.

* * *

**Lily's POV:**

I hung up the phone and looked back to the beautiful white feline laying in the bed, a look of concern on her face.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." I said.

"Aww, why?" the former queen asked.

"Your daughter needs my help."

"Okay..." Disappointment ran across her face, but it didn't seem to be just because I was leaving.

"You know, you could have predicted this would happen." I said.

"You know I never use my power to see when I do _this_, that would make it no fun. But I do know why you have to go."

"Thank you, and I'm sorry, my queen."

"I'm not a queen anymore. Those days are long gone."

"You will always be a queen to me." That at least had managed to get a smile out of her, if only for a brief moment. I was about to make my way out, when she stopped me once again.

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Before you go, there's something I want to tell you. Something I probably should have told you a long time ago." She turned away, as if unable to face me. "Something about Carla..."

* * *

**At the guild: **

Everyone who knew about this fiasco, with the exceptions of Wendy and Carla, was still sitting around there table. Cana had come back from the little 'time out' that Lucy had put her in during her phone call with Carla. She was still a little bummed about no RoWen, but the bottles in her hands were helping her deal with it. Gray on the other hand was ecstatic, he just made five hundred jewels in the bet some of them made on whether or not Wendy would be successful in her plan. **(Though it kind of makes him a dick, considering technically he was betting **_**against **_**love. Doing that automatically makes you a dick)**

"So," Lucy began, "I'm guessing since Carla ruined Wendy's plans, Romeo still has no idea about them, right?"

"Should we tell him?" Levy asked.

"I'll do it!" Cana shouted, earning a few looks from nearby guild members.

"No." said Lucy in a stoic tone.

"You know guys," Natsu spoke up, "I don't think we should tell him. This is something that Wendy should tell him herself."

"Besides, how would you feel knowing you just got cock-blocked by a cat?" Gray asked.

"Been there." said Gajeel.

"Okay, so we find out if he knows first."

Almost on cue, Romeo walks into the guild and heads towards the table he'd been sitting at previously.

* * *

**Romeo's POV:**

I was walking back to the guild hall, still trying to make sense of what just happened. I walked through the doors and made my way to Natsu's table. Everyone from before was still there, but they were giving me weird looks.

"Hey guys," I said, a little nervous, "What's up?"

"Not much," Cana replied, "So, Romeo, anything _interesting _happen while you were gone?"

"Uh, what do you mean?"

"Come on, spill! We know you went to see Wendy!"

_'Well, I suppose there's no use lying about it now. Come to think of it, why was I lying about it in the first place?'_

"Okay, you got me. I did go to see Wendy."

"And did you two do anything... _fun?_" Cana asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"I don't know what you mean, she was sick." For some reason everyone seemed disappointed in my response, but they quickly went back to there normal attitudes. "What?" I asked with a shrug.

"What?" said Natsu, trying to play innocent.

"That look just now, from all of you, what was that?"

"It was nothing." said Natsu

"Don't know what you're talking about." Lucy said. Everyone else just murmered "Yep" and "Uh-huh"

in agreement.

"Wait..." I said with suspicion, "What did you think I was going to do there?" Everyone just stared at me until I finally understood. I felt my face become a shade of red that could rival Erza's hair. "Wait?! What?! You thought I was going there to do _that?_" Everyone just pretended to act casually, sipping their drinks and going into various different conversations with their significant others, except Cana and Gray. Gray was realizing he'd lost his shirt during the conversation, Cana was chugging a bottle while staring at him. "You guys! Me and Wendy don't have that kind of relationship! We're... we're just friends."

* * *

**Lucy's POV:**

_'Is he really THIS clueless? Man, he's like Natsu when I first started to like him.'_

* * *

**Natsu's POV:**

_'Dear Mavis, I really hope I wasn't THIS bad before I found out Lucy actually did love me back.'_

* * *

**Romeo's POV:**

"Wait," I said, realizing something, "If you all thought I was going to do _that _with Wendy, then why aren't either of you trying to kill me?" I was pointing to both Natsu and Gajeel.

"Because honestly," Natsu said, "You're probably the best choice for a mate that Wendy could probably make."

Gajeel nodded his head. "For once, I agree with Salamander. You two are always together anyways, going on missions and stuff."

"Well yeah, but their just missions."

"That's how it started for me and Lucy."

"And me and Shrimp."

I considered this for a moment. _'They are right, Natsu and Lucy did just start out as teammates going on missions together. And the same went for Gajeel and Levy. Though I'm pretty sure that, no matter how much he denies it, Natsu just wanted to see Lucy in a maid's outfit for their first mission. I don't think I'd go on _that _type of mission with Wendy. Although... No! But maybe... No! What was I thinking about? Oh, right. The possibility that Wendy like likes me. No, right? I mean, I'd like to think that if she did I would have noticed _something_by now. There's no way I could be as bad as Natsu when it comes to this stuff. Right?'_

* * *

**Lucy's POV:**

_'He's as bad as Natsu.'_

* * *

**Levy's POV:**

_'I didn't even think it was possible to be as bad as Natsu with this.'_

* * *

**Gray's POV:**

_'I knew this kid spent too much time around Flame-brain.'_

* * *

**Gajeel's POV:**

_'And I thought Salamander was bad when it came to women.'_

* * *

**Cana's POV:**

_'Wow. Do I need to lock them in a room together with a bottle of booze or something. Not even Natsu can be this oblivious.'_

* * *

**Natsu's POV:**

_'He's as bad as me.'_

* * *

**Romeo's POV:**

Everyone's judgemental stares were starting to get to me, so I decided to leave. On my way to the door, I was interrupted by Wendy's white-haired companion.

"Oh, hey Carla," I said, "How's Wendy? She resting?"

The white Exceed seemed hesitant in her answer. "Yeah, she'll be fine." she said, before turning her head away awkwardly, "Uhm... Romeo, could I borrow your scarf?"

I gave her a quizzical look as I handed it to her. "Sure..." I said, "What for?"

Before she responded, a disgusted look went across her face as she leaped forward and rubbed her head in my armpit. She pulled her head out, still looking very disgusted and gagging a little, and flew off with my scarf.

"What the hell Carla?" I said, still reeling from that whole experience.

The Exceed didn't seem to hear me, though. But I could still hear her on the other side of the door. It sounded like she was talking to Lily.

"What took you so long?" she said.

"I'm sorry. I was coming from... another town."

"It's fine. He's in there."

_'He? Dear Mavis, please don't be talking about me.'_

"I already grabbed his scarf."

'_Crap.'_

"Do I really have to do this?"

"Christmas party..."

"Fine."

Lily stepped through the door in his warrior form, carrying a large bag over his shoulder.

"Hey Romeo..." he said.

"Hey...Lily... What's with the bag?"

He sighed, "Let's just get this over with." He threw the bag over my head and lifted me up inside of it. "Stop squirming, you're making this more difficult than it needs to be."

I was going to use my purple fire to make a hole in the bag to escape, but for some reason the bag smelt so bad I couldn't concentrate. Eventually, the smell won, and I passed out.


	6. Day 1 & Day2-Trapped

**Normal POV: **

After Carla called, Happy flew from his and Natsu's place to Fairy Hills as fast as he could to find Wendy. The Exceed spotted her about a block from there and on her way to the guild.

"Romeo~?," she called, "Oh Romeo~? Where for art thou, Romeo?"**(Yes, yes I did.) **She stopped for a minute and sniffed the air. "There you are."

Before she could take off in a sprint, She felt something come up from behind her and lift her into the air.

"Happy!" she screamed, "What are you doing?"

"Sorry Wendy," I said, "I'm doing this for Carla."

"That damn bitch," Wendy whispered, "Happy, I'm sorry too."

"For what?"

She took in a massive gulp of air and quickly spun her body around so that she escaped Happy's grip and was now facing him.

"_**Sky Dragon's-"**_

"Crap."

"_**ROAR!"**_

A massive and powerful gust of air came shooting from the dragon slayer's mouth, sending the cat flying backwards. Regaining control of his flight, he saw that Wendy had somehow landed safely on the ground and was back to running for the guild hall. He managed to cut her off at the next street over.

"Wendy," The blue feline said, "I don't want to hurt you," This had only managed to make her laugh. "Hey! You're mean."

"I'm sorry Happy, really I am. I don't want to hurt you either, but it's not like you can do anything to me." Wendy said.

"I'll have you know I've been practicing fighting with Lily."

"Aww, fighting in your tiny kitty forms?"

A smirk ran across his face. "Not exactly..." Happy became enveloped in a bright light, and when it faded he stood in a six foot tall humanoid form.**(Happy also wears pants now. Figured it should be mentioned before you try to picture this) **

"Impressive..." Wendy mused.

"Isn't it? I haven't even told Natsu or Carla about this yet!" He took a fighting stance and glared to the bluenette. "Now, like I said, I don't want to hurt you. But I will try to stop you if necessary."

"Do you even know why you're doing this?"

"For Carla." he said with conviction.

"And has she said why she wants you to do this?"

"No. But I'm guessing it's because it's mating season and she doesn't want you to do something you'll regret."

The sky mage scoffed at that response. "I can't believe her. First she thinks I can't make my own choices. Now she won't even do her own fricken dirty work. Happy, it's clear neither of us are gonna back down. Let's just get this over with."

She charged at him with her _**Wing Slash of the Sky Dragon**._ He had successfully managed to dodge and sent a right hook into her back. She stumbled forwards but managed to regain her balance. Her glare turned from the annoyed one she had at the beginning to a pissed off one as her skin also began to change into scales. She then charged at Happy once again with more _**Sky Dragon's Wing Slashes **_and **_Crushing Claws_**. Happy's practice with Lily seemed too have payed off, as he was able to dodge a majority of the attacks. However, each attack seemed to be getting more reckless and was even destroying some of the nearby properties, something Wendy (usually) doesn't do. Finally, she had managed to strike a Wing Slash directly into Happy's gut, making the now six foot cat double over in pain. Wendy looked to the Exceed as he transformed back to his normal self. Wendy was also going back to normal, scales changing back to human skin and her seeming to regain some of her senses.

"I'm sorry, Happy," she said, about to take in another large gulp of air. She paused for a moment when she noticed that the scent she picked up earlier had become strangely fainter all of a sudden. She looked to the fallen cat, and decided to leave him be. After all, his motives for doing this were pretty much the same as hers. **(50% of you will say it was out of love, the other 50% will say it was to get laid. Neither of you are wrong. Not even gonna pretend that second thing wasn't a reason for their fight)**

Wendy's dragon instincts kicked back in, as she blindly followed the scent to the guild. She thought she also smelled it faintly from a trash bag that Lily was carrying out, but decided to follow the slightly stronger scent emanating from the guild. She found herself following it to the basement, only to find the boy's scarf there. Realizing she'd been tricked, Wendy looked to see that she was in the containment room they'd put her in during the last few mating seasons. In the doorway stood a small, white figure, also for some reason bearing Romeo's scent.

"Carla..." Wendy said begrudgingly.

"I'm sorry Wendy!" Carla cried, "I'm doing this for your own good!" She had managed to slam the magic-proof door just before the sky dragon slayer hit her with her roar attack. "I'm doing this for your own good..."

* * *

**Day 2**

**Romeo's POV:**

I woke up as I felt myself falling to the floor, surrounded by a pile of garbage. I appeared to be in a hotel room, and a nice one at that. Right infront of me stood my kidnapper, now in his smaller form.

"WHAT THE SHIT LILY?!" I screamed.

"...Sorry?" He shrugged.

"SORRY?! YOU FUCKING KIDNAPPED ME AND SHOVED ME IN A TRASH BAG! WHAT THE HELL?!" I put my hands on my head and felt a strange, soft, squishy mass in my hair. "Lily," I said in an angry calm voice, "What's in my hair?"

"Uhh... either the remains of a burrito, or something from Nova's diaper. Which, now that I think about it, could still be a burrito."

"Wha-a!?"I stopped myself before I could send a barrage of flames at Lily's face. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "Okay," I said, "I'm going to take a shower, because I would assume the rooms at whatever place this is-"

"Akane Resort." I pulled my fist out at him. "Sorry..."

"As I was saying, I'm going to take a shower and wash this filth off me. You better hope that when I get out I'm in a questioning mood and not an ass-kicking one."

I went to take my shower and came back out a half hour later wearing one of the hotel bathrobes.

_'At least he brought me to a nice place when he kidnapped me. And no wonder Lucy goes on and on about the showers here, that was great! Wait, I'm supposed to be mad.'_

I approached the Exceed and began my questioning.

"Okay, first question." I said, glaring at him, "Did Carla put you up to this?"

The warrior Exceed seemed surprised by this question. "Really?" he asked, "That's your first question? Not 'Why did you kidnap me?' or 'Why was I shoved into a trash bag?'? Do you really not trust her that much that you would think she'd do something like _this?_"

"Lily. Did. Carla. Put. You. Up. To. This?"

He sighed, knowing that it was no use to argue with the question. "Yes..."

"Okay, so I'm guessing this has something to due with Wendy, seeing as you don't have any grudges with me, and hiding me in a trash bag would be a good way to hide me from someone with an enhanced sense of smell."

"You're smarter than you look kid." I shot a menacing glare at him. "Woah! Complement! Jeez."

"So, the only thing that really remains is, why is she going to these extremes _now?_"

"Sorry, but the answer to that is sworn to secrecy."

"Do you even know?" I asked

"Yes. Well, she told me on the train ride here. But I already had an idea of it before I kidnapped you."

"Okay, and what does she have on you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Blackmail, genius,' I explain, "What dirt does she have on you that would make you do something like this?"

"Like I would tell you that."

"It's the Christmas party incident, isn't it?"

A rush of panic could be seen across Lily's face. "Wha-?! How do you know about that?"

I crossed my arms and gave him a smug grin. "Unlike everyone else who drank themselves into a drunk stupor, I hadn't had a drop of alcohol all night. I remember everything that happened on that night. Even what you did, _Nightfalcon_." All of the color had melted away from Lily's body. I pulled out my phone and held it up to him. "Want to see the pictures?"

Lily had managed to snap himself out of his panic-educed trance, and once again regained his serious face. "Even if you do have that, I have other reasons for wanting to help Carla."

"Is it because you're also boning her mom?"

If a lazy author who didn't give Lily a drink had, this would have been where he would have done a spit-take.

"How do you know about THAT?!"

"One day, Gajeel wanted to find out where you went on your little 'special solo missions'. Natsu and I were doing training when we saw him suspiciously following you, so we followed him. Some of us just wish that we had seen whose house you were going into when you went in the door, though, that way we could have been spared from the curiosity that made us look through the bedroom window. Seriously, I am NOT into furry shit."

"Really? I seem to recall a certain purple haired boy watching the girls of Fairy Tail performing on stage, in bunny suits, then getting a nosebleed when a certain blue haired dragon slayer stepped on stage."

"That's different!" I screamed, feeling the redness on my face, "Besides, it's not like I was staring at the ears!"

The smug look was now on Lil'y face. "So then... What were you staring at?" My face was now redder than Erza's hair. "I mean, sure she's developed a chest over the past years, but I'm guessing you were still staring at her tail."

"Hey! Don't talk about her like that!"

"So what I said _isn't _true?"

"NO! Yes...? Maybe? Sh-shut up!" I stormed out of the room through the nearest door.

"That's the bathroom, genius!"

* * *

**At The Guild:**

Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Levy, Gajeel, Cana, and Carla were all sitting around the bar, talking about Carla's most recent endeavor. The dragon slayers both had their arms wrapped around their respective girlfriends, while Carla, Happy, and Cana were all sitting on the bar's counter. Cana, of course, was halfway through a barrel of sake, but this time her reasoning for it was "because no RoWen."

"...And that's basically what happened." Carla explained.

"Don't you think your being a little harsh to Wendy and Romeo?" Lucy asked, "I mean, you locked Wendy in what's essentially a prison cell-"

"No," Natsu interrupted, raising his index finger, "I heard they finally put a TV in there."

"Okay... a prison cell that can get basic cable."

"No, it has everything. Sports channels, movie channels, the... _special_ channels..."

"Okay!" Lucy snapped, "A prison cell with a decent amount of channels to choose from! It's still a prison! And Romeo! You made Panther Lily kidnap him!"

"I never explicitly said to do that." Carla said, giving her a shrug, "I just said to take him out of the city in a way that covered his scent. How was I supposed to know the best he could come up with was 'stuff Romeo in a trash bag'?"

"Hey!" Gajeel screamed, "You callin' my cat dumb?!"

"No. I'm just saying that he probably could have come up with something better. And to answer your question, Lucy, I don't think I was being harsh to Romeo either. I even sent Lily some money to pay for their trip to Akane Resort. Money I'm probably never going to see again."

"Okay, but why are you so against them having a relationship?" Lucy asked.

"I'm just trying to protect her."

"Yeah, but she's eighteen now, I think she can make her own decisions."

"Yeah," Cana said after putting down her empty barrel to exchange it for a new one, "You basically micromanage every part of her life. No, wait, scratch that. You basically _manage _her life."

"I do not!" the white exceed exclaimed.

"Yes, you do."

There conversation was interrupted as the other sky slayer approached them.

"Hey guys," she said, "Where's Wendy?"

"Noooo!" Cana moaned, "Go away Chelia! I don't ship you two!"

"What?" the pinkette asked.

"Never mind her," Lucy stated, "Anyways, Wendy's in the dragon slayer's containment room, with it being mating season and all."

"Oh, is it _really_ mating season?" she said, "I had no idea..."

"Yeah. You can visit her if you want, but I don't really know what kind of state she's in." Lucy said, "She seemed pretty pissed when she went in, and as far as I know she's just been punching the walls since then."

"Well maybe I can calm her down." Chelia smiled mischeaviously.

"You can try. Just don't let her out." Lucy said jokingly.

Chelia chucked at this. "Wouldn't dream of it..."

The god slayer disappeared through the basement door, once again leaving the dragon slayers, their girlfriends, the cats and Cana at the bar.

"You think she'll still be mad when we let her out?" Carla asked.

"Maybe," Natsu said, "Wendy can be pretty stubborn,"

"You're all stubborn." Lucy stated.

"What can I say? It's a dragon slayer thing! Anyways, she might still be mad, but she probably will calm down enough for you to talk to her. But we should also probably wait until the day after mating season is over just to make sure all the effects are gone."

"Why?"

"Because, uh, Levy!"

"Salamander!"

"It's okay Gajeel. Anyways, as Natsu was trying to say, Wendy right now is in a state where she's mostly being driven by instincts, desires, and rage."

"So what does that-?"

Carla was interrupted as a huge whirlwind came through the floorboards and ripped the basement door off its hinges.


	7. Day 2-Sky Dragon's Rage, pt1

**Normal POV:**

Massive jets of air were coming from holes being torn up in the guild hall. All of the windows shattered, and the doors were ripped off there hinges. Many of the guild members were being lifted into the air by the strong air current. Many of them bleeding (though it was mostly nose blood, seeing as many of the female members were also having trouble keeping their skirts down).

The massive updraft finally stopped as a figure stood in the basement door. A whirlwind surrounded her. Her normally soft skin turned to scales. Her blue hair waved violently in the air. Her normally soft, brown eyes glowed a demonic red.

"Wendy!" Carla called.

The figure that once resembled Wendy raised her finger towards the talking feline. "YOU!" she bellowed. A vortex of air rushed from the girl and into the cat, sending her straight out of the guild. Lucy and Levy ran after her, while Natsu and Gajeel stayed to deal with Wendy.

"We don't want to hurt you." Natsu said.

Wendy only roared, and she rushed towards the two dragon slayers.

"I'll cover you!" Natsu jumped in front of Gajeel as Wendy dove in with her first attack. "First Sky Arrow!" Her leg was surrounded in a white whirlwind as she flew her leg into Natsu's crossed arms and sent him flying backwards into Gajeel behind him. Using the momentum Gajeel pushed him up in the air as he continued to fly past Gajeel.

"Use your breath!" Gajeel yelled out.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu released a torrent of flames from his mouth in the air as Gajeel thrusted his arm out into an attack. "Iron Dragon's Club!" His arm morphed into a pillar of iron and as it raced at Wendy the flames from Natsu's attack swirled around it to increase its destructive power.

"Too slow!" Wendy soared up and jumped over their attack but before she could counterattack Gajeel quickly transformed his iron club into a jagged iron blade with rapidly rotating edges like a buzzsaw. "Iron Dragon Sword!"

Wendy reacted to the sudden change by releasing wind out of her right arm to adjust herself in midflight as the buzzing sword narrowly missed. "Sky Dragon's Wave Wind!" She pulled her arm back before thrusting it forward suddenly to create a large tornado strike at Gajeel.

His eyes were wide at the attack as the ground exploded beneath him in a large dust cloud once it hit her target. Wendy could not help the smirk on her face at the first of her "enemies" being removed but she forgot she had another opponent.

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Natsu had appeared behind her and ignited both of his fists to create a giant ball of fire to hit her and end this in one shot. Wendy looked over her shoulder at Natsu's yell and her brown eye went wide at surprise. The attack slammed into her back and she found herself quickly racing to the guild floor in pain.

As Wendy was falling a bruised and cut up Gajeel traced her path and began his next attack. "Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs!" A flurry of steel spears fired from his arm and connected with the sky dragon slayer so before she could hit the ground she was hit with a barrage of iron sending her into the guild's wall.

"Gah!" Wendy let out a guttural response as her back collided with the wall and she coughed roughly as her ribs were hurt from Gajeel's last attack. Her blue hair fell over her eyes but rather than stopping the wind began rapidly swirling around her and she sent a vicious glare at the two other dragon slayer who were now out of options.

"Sorry Wendy." Natsu said under his breath before he received a nod from Gajeel. They leaned back and breathed in deeply.

"Fire Dragon…"

"Iron Dragon…"

"ROAR!" The pair violently threw themselves forward in an all-out roar attack to stop Wendy. Fire mixed with iron as the breath attacks combined and exploded out the guild wall behind Wendy in a giant sphere of fire and iron.

"That should be it." The two waited a moment before taking a step towards the destroyed area. The guild was silent as the smoke cleared but only because the two held their breaths at the sight before them.

"W-What? She shouldn't be standing!" Wendy indeed was standing but slouched over with her arms down by her sides. She was surrounded by burning rubble creating small fires all around and iron flakes were slowly falling over her as if they were just flurries from a snow storm.

"No one is going to keep me from my mate…" The air around her began to swell up but that wasn't all to Wendy's next attack. As the burning rubble merged with her own tornado to create a fire whirlwind that reached the guild's ceiling.

"THAT HAS GIVEN ME SO MUCH! SKY DRAGON'S SCORCHING WIND!" The tornado disappeared for a second before Wendy appeared in front of Gajeel with a whirlpool of fire, iron, and wind.

"There is still only one of her! I will take care of the fire!" Natsu jumped at Wendy's back to strike her before her fire and wind combo attack could hit Gajeel. "Stop this Wendy! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" His ignited fist was poised to hit her right in the back before he was yanked backwards and turned around by-

"Another Wendy? Gah!" A solid fist connected to his gut and his sight grew blurry as she continued her barrage of fire and wind. His head turned violently when she punched him in the cheek and he saw that Gajeel was also on the receiving end of her dragon rage.

"Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" She slammed both of her ignited whirlwind fists into Natsu before pulling her leg back. "Sky Dragon's Claw!" Her foot connected to his side leaving scorch marks on his skin but she was not going to stop.

"Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!" Natsu took another blow directly into his chest that sent him stumbling backwards and he only stopped when he collided with an also stumbling Gajeel. Unlike last time they were in no postion to bicker or argue as they were too injured to back talk. "Sky Dragon's Wave Wind!" Wendy threw both of them into the air with two small whirlwinds before jumping beside the other Wendy.

"Sky Dragon's Inferno Storm Bringer!" The flaming tornado wrapped around the two Wendys grew a mind of its own and wrapped around the two injured dragon slayers. The twin tornadoes were growing rapidly in the center of the guild hall and sucked in anything that was nearby adding to its destructive power as the two were now being battered around in the tornados with the rubble created in their fight.

"These techniques were made with Romeo's help." There standing on the ground were two Wendys not concerned about the damage they were doing or how close they were to the two fire tornado. "Sky Dragon's Scorching Wind is one of our combination attacks…but this next one is all me."

Her brown eyes flickered pink as she was losing her grip on her senses and it was clear in this next move she had lost her mind. One of the Wendys step forward and prepared to unleash her secret technique.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art…" She extended her arms and cupped her hands as if she was compressing a ball. Suddenly the second Wendy behind her broke down and revealed to be a wind clone as its body was sucked into an orb of wind in her hands. The two tornadoes were sucked into Wendy's orb that was somehow maintaining its small size while the two dragon slayers and rubble were now in free fall without the tornados to hold them in the air.

Natsu and Gajeel looked in bad shape as they were covered in scorch marks, bruises, and cuts from where her Scorching Wind attacks hit. They hoped to catch their breath but-

They couldn't.

Wendy's orb had sucked in all the air in the guild leaving Natsu and Gajeel gasping for air as they fell to the guild floor. They struggled to stand as they used their fists to support themselves into a crouch. Both of them shared the same thought as Wendy pulled her arms to her side and the orb of wind was glowing white.

_The magic that will shatter a dragon's scales, crush its innards, and cut down its very soul…_

"…AIR SHATTERING CANNON!" Wendy thrusted out her arms and released all of the air she had stored up into a single attack with the power of a volcanic eruption. Right before the attack reached them there was only one last thought on Natsu's and Gejeel's mind.

_This a true dragon-killing attack…shit._

* * *

Outside of the guild, they could still feel the wind currents rushing out of the guild. Lucy and Levy rushed towards the injured Carla, and Levy held her in her arms.

"Wh-what h-happened...?" Carla asked weakly.

"I told you," Levy said, "Wendy's not herself right now. Right now she sees us as enemies trying to take away what's hers. And her biggest enemy right now is you."

The cat looked down and spoke softly, "This isn't what I wanted at all..."

"Well what did you want?"

Carla looked up to them with tears in her eyes and screamed, "I wanted to protect her!"

"That's the thing, Carla," Lucy stated, "Wendy's not a little girl anymore. You need to realize that she's grown up and can do things on her own now."

"I know... it's just that, we've always been together. I can't stand the idea that one day... she might not need me around anymore."

"Wendy will always want you around. She's your friend and always will be your friend. I know the two of you will work this out and you'll go on to being best friends again!" Just as she said that, two male dragon slayers came bursting out of opposite sides of the roof and continued to fly over their heads at an insane velocity. The entire roof was then torn off by a tornado coming from within the guild. In its center, was Wendy. "You know, assuming we all don't die."

The girls and cat looked up to see the bluenette floating within the vortex of wind. From the bottom of their eyes, they could also see pinkette rushing out of the guild hall.

"Chelia!" Lucy shouted, "What did you do?! And... where are your clothes?"

The god slayer stood before them missing the top layer of her clothing, leaving her left only in a pink lace bra and panties. "Ahhhh..." she said intelligently, "...they were blown away by the wind?"

"...okay" Lucy said skeptically, "...I guess that's not important now..." A large piece of debris broke away from the guild, and was carried into the vortex before crashing near the female mages. "Help us stop Wendy!"

"On it!" Chelia shouted. She looked up at Wendy in the tornado. "Sorry, my love..." she whispered, before taking in a huge gulp of air, "SKY GOD'S BELOW!"

A black tornado shot from Chelia's mouth towards Wendy. Her attack was barely able to make it through the wall of wind surrounding her, though, and it only seemed to annoy the dragon slayer. Wendy responded by screaming and sending a massive vertical slash of wind at Chelia. She dodged the attack, but it had effectively cut in half every single house on that street and the next ten streets. In one of the destroyed houses, Wakaba was taking a bath, and his tub slid from the second floor of his house. "No, no, no, no!" he cried as he fell and his tub shattered on the ground.

"Impossible!" Chelia screamed, "There's no way Dragon Slayer magic should be able to stand up to God Slayer magic like this!"

"And that," Cana said, walking towards them calmly with a bottle in her hands, "Is what is known as a god complex. Ba-dum tss!" She did the little finger drum thing as she said that.

"Cana!" Lucy shouted joyfully.

"My OTP can't survive if Wendy goes to jail for destruction of property."

"We shouldn't hurt her!" Carla shouted, "We need to contain her! Where's Freed? Maybe he can make some runes."

"He's in the closet," Cana said.

"Really?" asked Levy, "I thought he only swung that way for Laxus, and he got over that when Laxus started dating Mira? And isn't Freed dating you now?"

"Yes, we are dating and he is over Laxus, but what I meant was, he's literally _in_ a broom closet!"

"What's he doing there?"

* * *

**Flashback:**

"I'm just saying that I'm worried about your health," said the green haired rune mage with a look of concern on his face, "I don't think you should drink so much."

"And I'm just saying, it's perfectly fine!" said the annoyed card mage.

"You may be fine _now_, but what about when all that alcohol destroys your liver? Or makes you get into an accident? What then?"

Cana sighed. "You know," she said calmly, "You're right. You're such a good boyfriend for being so concerned about me. In fact..." she leaned in closer to him and began to whisper in his ear, his cheeks becoming pinker with each word.

"Really?" he asked, "Here?"

"Yep" Cana said with a smile, "Come on!" She took him by the hand and led him over to the broom closet. "You first."

"Well, okay then." Freed said merrily as he walked in. Cana then slammed the door behind him, and he could he the sound of a lock clicking right after it shut. "Cana? Cana?!"

Cana then turned away from the closet door and spotted the barmaid. "Lisanna! Two more barrels right this way please!"

* * *

**Back to the present:**

"We had a disagreement...?" Cana shrugged.

* * *

**Romeo's POV:**

After my little tantrum (and another shower because again the showers here are amazing), I walked back into the hotel bedroom and confronted Lily.

"Feel better after now?" he asked sarcastically.

"No." I said, "But that doesn't matter, because you're about to let me leave."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because nothings stopping me from taking all of those picture of you at the Christmas party, and posting them to my MageBook account."**(Magebook is basically the equivalent of Facebook in this world)**

"Oh please," he scoffed, "Go ahead. How many followers do you have? _Two? Three?"_

"Over ten thousand."

"Damn." he said, sounding impressed, "But you still can't do it."

"Oh yeah, watch me." I reached into my pocket to grab my phone, but it wasn't there. I kept digging around in that pocket, then moved on to all of my other pockets.

"Looking for this?" Lily said smugly as he held up my phone. I made a grab for it, but the cat sprouted its wings and flew up towards the ceiling. "I don't think so."

"What are you doing with my phone?!"

"You dropped it when you stormed into the bathroom. By the way, 1234, is _not_ a secure password."

"What did you do with it?"

"I _originally_ took it just to delete those pictures you intended to blackmail me with to let you go, but I found some blackmail of my own. How about I tell people about your little photo album with Wendy."

"That's just pictures of us on missions. What's embarrassing about that?"

"Not that one, the _other_ one."

I gulped as I realized the one he was talking about. I began jumping up to reach the phone, it just barely beyond my grasp. Meanwhile, the flying black cat appeared to be scrolling through my pictures.

"See? I was right, you were staring at her tail during that performance. And she did look good in that bikini on that day we went to the beach. And, oh, what's this one?" He held the phone to my face, as it flushed a bright red. "Well I suppose that is how you prevent tan lines."

"Gaauuuhhh!" I screamed, "Purple Flare Whip!" As I said that a whip made from purple fire appeared from my hand and I swung it at the phone. Lily quickly dropped it as the whip made contact, effectively shattering it.

"Great job genius," he said, "Now neither of us have blackmail."

"I can still tell Carla you're banging her mom."

According to Wendy, Carla's relationship with her mom had mended over the past few years. They still weren't entirely on the best of terms, but whenever the holidays rolled around, or when a mission took them close to New Extalia, the Exceed's new homeland, they would always pay her a visit for a little while to catch up. This would surely make an overprotective Carla lash out at him, or at the very least it'd be horribly awkward for both of them to be near each other.

The Exceed seemed unfazed by my threat, though. "Go ahead," he said, "She's going to find out anyways."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Well..." Lily rubbed the back of his head and sitting on the bed.

"You got her pregnant, didn't you? Or wait, she laid an egg? How the fuck does that even work? You people are cats for crying out loud, and your eggs are about the same size as you."

"Yes, she laid an egg. And I'm not going to explain the reproductive process of my people to you."

"Fair enough." I said as I sat next to him and slapped him on the back. "But congrats man!" (Elfman sneezes somewhere) "You're going to be a dad! How does it feel?"

"Actually... it turns out I already am one..."

"Wait, what?" I thought about this for a moment, until I finally got it. "NO-! You're Carla's-! She's your-"

"Yep." he said calmly.

"Huh, I guess now I know where she gets her attitude."

"THE FUCK WAS THAT CONBOLT?!" the cat screamed.

"Nothing!" I said panicked, "So...uh... how you gonna tell her?"

"I don't know yet..."

"I have an idea..."

"If you suggest any Star Wars Darth Vader shit I will throw you out that fucking window."

"Never mind..."

We sat in silence for a little while. I laid back on the bed and stared up to the ceiling. "So how long do I need to be a prisoner here?" I asked.

"Only until the end of the week." the Exceed said, "And you're not really a prisoner, you just can't go back to Magnolia and I have to accompany you wherever you go."

"And what's keeping me from beating you up and going back right now?"

"How about the fact that the largest casino, karaoke bar, and Movie Theater are all right below us, and Carla's the one paying for this trip?"


	8. Day 2-Sky Dragon's Rage, pt2

**Magnolia Town:**

A cyclone of wind was coming up from the guild hall. At the center of it was an enraged teenage girl with white dragon scales. The four female mages, along with the two other dragon slayers who had managed to recover somewhat after being thrown out of the guild, had been desperately trying to stop her from destroying the city.

"Card Magic: Tower, Mountain, Reverse Death! Summoned Lightning!"

"Solid Script: Earth!"

"Open, Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!"

"Sky God's Bellow!"

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Iron Dragon's Roar!"

A barrage of attacks then flew at the girl in the tornado. Cana threw her cards in the air, and from them came bolts of lightning. Levy created giant boulders that spelled out the word "earth" and hurled them. Lucy summoned her horse archer spirit who fired a flurry of magic arrows. A black tornado erupted from Chelia's mouth. Natsu and Gajeel each combined their respective roars into a single one. All these attacks each directly hit their target at the same time, creating a massive explosion and causing the winds to die down.

"That should do it." Natsu said, panting.

"No way is she still going after that." Cana stated.

But as quickly as they died, the winds began to pick back up, and Wendy was once again floating above the guild in her tornado.

"How is she so strong?!" Chelia shouted.

"It's because it's mating season!" Levy shouted, "All dragon slayers get a massive power boost during this time!"

"Then shouldn't the two of you" the sky goddess pointed to the two dragon slayers, "be enough to defeat her?"

"That _would _have been the case a few years ago..."

"But..."

"Don't tell me, it's because you 'mated' with Lucy and Levy."

"Well, we already had mates, and we just got that power boost because it's supposed to be used to impress them, soooo..."

Chelia looked away and put her face in her hands. "We're all going to die... by the hands of the one I love... because you two idiots..." she took her face out of her hands and glared angrily at Natsu and Gajeel, "...HAD SEX?!"

Natsu and Gajeel both looked at each other, then to their respective girlfriends. "Worth it." they said in unison.

Meanwhile, Wendy was launching another attack at them. "Sky Dragon's Roar!" A massive swirling vortex of wind shot out of her mouth and threatened to hit all the mages and Carla, who had been watching in fear from behind. They all managed to escape the brunt of the attack, but they were already severely injured.

"Wendy!" Carla cried, "Please stop this!"

The female dragon slayer's gaze was now directly on Carla. "STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO! _**SKY DRAGON'S CRUSHING FANG!"** _Her hand became shrouded in a vortex of wind as she rushed towards the panicking Exceed at an incredible speed. Carla had managed to jump away at the last second, but the force of Wendy's landing had created a crater in the ground and sent the cat flying.

Carla sprouted her wings and took towards the skies. Wendy, not quite done with her, created a small tornado around her feet and flew after her.

"We have to go after them!" Lucy shouted.

"Agreed." Natsu said, and they all ran after the Exceed and Sky Dragon Slayer.

* * *

In the skies, Carla was doing her best to keep ahead of Wendy, but she was quickly approaching.

"Wendy..." Carla whispered while looking back to her former friend.

"Sky Dragon's Wind Wave!" The girl crossed her arms back then thrust them forward, creating a massive gust that directly hit the white feline.

Carla's flight was spiraling madly out of control. She did her best to slow her descent, but she still crash landed in an alleyway on the southern end of Magnolia. Luckily, she had landed in a pile of garbage bags that had yet to be thrown away. Unluckily, she was out of magic power and Wendy had landed at the end of the alley, slowly approaching her, eyes glowing with rage.

"You're the reason I can't be with my mate!" Wendy roared. She then jumped at Carla with a _**Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang,**_ which the white Exceed narrowly dodged.

"Wendy, stop this!"

"You're the reason I can't be with him!" Wendy launched her breath attack at the poor Exceed, which again just barely scrapes past her thanks to her _**Max Speed.**_

"Wendy, please!" Carla pleaded.

"You've always been keeping us apart! Since day one!"

"Wendy! I'm sorry! But this isn't you!"

The angry slayer paused in the middle of the alley, cocking her head to the side. "...Is it not me? ...Or is it not who you want me to be?"

"Wendy, I know you!" the clairvoyant continued, "This is just the mating season Wendy! It's just your instincts!"

"Well, maybe I should listen to them?" She grinned maliciously. Wind begiang to swirl around her hand. She finally stood before the cat and raised that hand in the air. "Goodbye, _best friend._"

"Wendy, listen! I know some of the things I may have done are wrong! I know I can be overbearing and overprotective at times! But that's because I love you Wendy! You're my best friend and I only wanted to make sure you never got hurt! Please, Wendy! Stop this! I'm sorry!"

Wendy's eyes stopped glowing, and the vortex around her hand dispersed. She looked down to the cowering cat. "...Carla...?"

"...Wendy?" Carla said hopefully, raising herself up. They both reached their hands (or, in Carla's case, paw) towards each other, when suddenly Wendy fainted just before they could make contact. "Wendy!"

"Got her," said a Rune Knight at the end of the alley, with several others behind him. They walked up to the girl and began to carry her away.

"Wait! What are you doing with her?!" Carla shouted, flying after them and out onto the street.

"She's under arrest for destruction of property." the man said simply.

"And where were you when we've destroyed WHOLE TOWNS?! Why are you NOW suddenly good at your jobs?! It wasn't her fault!" Carla ranted.

"Oh? Well then, whose fault was it?" asked the knight.

"Ahhh..."

"Carla!" a new voice called. In its direction, six figures were rushing towards them. "Carla!" Lucy shouted again, "What's going on?"

"Oh lord," said the Knight, putting one hand to his forehead, "Don't tell me you're all from Fairy Tail."

A series of awkward "yes"'s and "uh-huh"'s then followed, followed by a loud sigh from the officer.

"Great. Even more damages caused by your guild."

"But this time it's not our faults!" Levy shouted.

"I'm not in Fairy Tail," Chelia said, raising her hand.

"Maybe not, young lady. But I can still arrest you for public indecency." the knight pointed out.

"Whuh?" Chelia looked down to her attire, quickly realizing that that whole time she had been in her underwear. "Kyaaaa!"

"Anyways," the officer turned back to Levy, "How exactly is it not her fault?"

"Well..."

* * *

**One Explanation Later:**

"So, let me get this straight," said the Knight, "right now she's in heat-"

A man with an orange and red vertically striped shirt popped his head out of a nearby bush. "So am I still a love interest?"

"Go away, Mest." everyone else said together.

The sad teleporter and memory manipulator then shrank down back into the bush.

"Anyways..." continued the Rune Knight, "The reason she did this was because she was horny, and mad at her..._cat_."

"Yes." Levy stated, "And why did you say it like that?"

"Well..." the Knight looked uncomfortable. "While you did mention that that feline over there" he pointed to Carla, "was the cause of a lot of trouble, given the topic, it's a little unclear if that whole time you actually meant _cat..._ or her-"

"I meant CAT!"

"Okay! Calm down miss," he said, holding up his hands defensively, "I just want to be thorough in my report."

"So you'll let her go?" Lucy asked hopefully.

"No. Did you honestly think we'd believe that story?" All of the Rune Knights began to shake their heads and laugh. "I mean, because she has dragon powers, that makes her part dragon and want to 'mate' at a certain time of year?" The man laughed even more hysterically. "That's good! You should make it into a fanfiction or something!"

There was a collective sigh from the mages as they watched the Rune Knights putting Wendy in their prison car. Natsu was about to go up and punch one of them, when he froze. "Oh no," he said.

Everyone could feel the angry aura emanating from the approaching mage. All of the Fairy Tail members, and Chelia, because she had heard of this mage's reputation, froze in place out of the fear of what was to come.

"We're doomed," Gajeel said.

"The master's coming!" Lucy panicked.

"I just got here!" Chelia shouted, "I wasn't a part of this!"

"M-m-mm-" Levy quivered.

"WHAT DID YOU BRATS DO?!" shouted the mage, who began to run, no, _fly_ towards them.

"It's no use," Natsu stated, "She's pissed."

All of the quivering mages bowed down to their angry guild master. "M-m-mm-m-Mirajane!"

"I was enjoying a nice day with Laxus," said the takeover mage, "When suddenly, I heard a loud explosion from outside my window. Now, tell me, why is half of Magnolia destroyed? And why is Wendy being arrested?"

"It's my fault," Carla said, "I kept Wendy away from Romeo so she couldn't mate with him because it's mating season, and she got mad and started to destroy the town."

"I am well aware that it's mating season," Mira looked over to Lucy and Levy with a devious smile and winked, "_Well _aware. But-" her angry tone returned, "That still doesn't excuse the fact that half the city is destroyed. Wendy should have been locked away."

"Yeah..." Chelia said, "That's my fault..."

Mira looked over to the Sky God Slayer. "Now, I would ask why you did that, or why you're also half naked. But I feel like both answers would be the same."

"Why would they be the same?" Natsu whispered to Lucy.

"Remember yesterday?" Lucy whispered back, "When you told Carla Wendy would be fine staying at Fairy Hills? Unless she was...?"

"Oh."

Mira went up to the Rune Knight putting Wendy in the prison car. "Look, I don't really want to deal with this shit right now. I just want to go home and spend some _special time_ with my boyfriend. So, my guild will pay for any damages to the city, along with her bail and any other fines you may have, and you can let her go. Deal?"

"I'm sorry ma'am," said the Knight, "But we can't just-"

"Perhaps you misheard me." A dark purple aura rose from Mira and her eyes glowed a red that was even scarier than Wendy's. "I believe I asked you if we had a deal."

"Y-yes!" he said shaking. He went over to grab Wendy and handed her to Mira. "Take her! Don't hurt us!" All of the officers quickly piled into their vehicles and took off.

Mira gently put Wendy on the ground. The god slayer then began to perform her healing magic on her in an attempt to wake her up.

"G-guys?" Wendy said groggily.

"WENDY!" everyone shouted happily while hugging her.

"W-what happened? Chelia...?" she looked over to the pinkette, "Why are you naked?"

"Why?" the god slayer asked, "Do you like what you see?"

"Hmmmm... that's a cute bra. Where did you get it?"

Chelia sighed with defeat. "It was on sale at the Crocus shopping mall..."

"Wendy...?" Carla said shyly. Wendy looked at the cat, but said nothing. "Do you- do you remember what I said to you? While you were... like that?"

At first Wendy didn't know what she was talking about. But then all the memories of what had just occurred came flooding back. Her attacking Natsu and Gajeel. Destroying the guild. Chasing Carla through the sky. The alley. "Oh Mavis," she said, crying a little, "I'm so sorry!"

"No, I'm sorry. I drove you to do those things. You're grown up now and I need to respect that."

"But I destroyed everything! I nearly... I nearly..."

"Don't worry about it!" Cana shouted, a bottle mysteriously in her hand even though everyone thought she lost it during the fight. She walked up to Natsu and Gajeel and put her arms around them. "These two dunderheads have caused much more damage than you ever have. And I'm not even talking about mating season!"

"Which brings us back to this," Mira said coldly, gesturing to a few of the destroyed buildings, "I want to get back to Laxus as soon as possible. So, I will put off deciding your punishment until later and go back to him." Mira then went back to her normally smiley self. "Would anyone care to join us?"

"You... want us... to join you?" Lucy asked.

"Yes."

"But..." Levy said, "Didn't you say it was your _special time?_"

"Yeah, it's true we usually do this just me and him, but we thought maybe it'd be more fun with more people."

"_People? _Plural? Like, you're inviting more than one to join in?"

"Yes. The more the merrier. Although we were already almost finished when all this chaos started. I hope you're okay with that. If not we could always do it later. I just hope he didn't finish without me."

"Ahhhh..." Lucy said awkwardly, "You know what, Mira. I think we're good." Everyone else all nodded their heads.

"Okay. Suit yourselves." And like that, the bubbly guild master skipped off back to her house.

* * *

**Omake; Mira's House:**

"I'm baaaacckkk!" shouted the white haired mage.

"Oh..." said the blonde, scratching the back of his head, "Hey..."

"Laxus-?" Mira said accusingly, "Did you finish without me?"

"...Yes." Laxus hung his head.

"Oh come on!" Mira threw her hands up in the air. "I even invited the others to join us!"

"It's just as well that they didn't. It was already almost over anyways. And besides, this is supposed to be _our _time. Don't you think inviting the others would ruin that?"

"I thought it would be fun."

"I mean, we could do it again right now if you want and invite them."

"Nah," Mira waved off his idea, "Its fine. We'll watch _Predator _again some other time."

"Okay then, so what do you want to do now?"

Mira held her fingers to her chin and thought for a moment. "...Sex?"


	9. Day 3-Buringn Bridges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo! I am FINALLY back with this story, though probably not in the way most of you were expecting.
> 
> Before anyone asks, yes, there were other chapters after this one that were deleted. You can find them all in Into the Romeoverse. However, I will probably be un-deleting them all very soon, as I'm currently working on the next chapter of this story as you're reading this, and will probably re-upload the revised versions of the deleted chapters over the course of the week after me posting that next chapter. And from there, it's all new content.
> 
> As for why I'm doing this, it's mainly for fixing the general plot/time line of this story, as well as addressing some things I failed to address initially.
> 
> I also want to give a special shoutout to chaosphoenix123 for helping me with this chapter. Please be sure to check out his stuff when you have the chance.
> 
> So with all that out of the way, I hope you enjoy!

**Day 2, Night:**

That night, everyone went back to their homes to rest and recuperate from the previous battle. Well, everyone except for Natsu, Gajeel, Chelia, and Wendy. The former three had agreed to watch over the latter while she recovered in the guild's infirmary. Chelia had also been given new clothes and a room to stay the night, and also assisted in treating Wendy to speed up her recovery.

Everyone else had been sent back home to rest. However, for a certain Exceed, it seemed like rest would never come.

**Carla POV:**

I end up making some tea for myself in the middle of the night. Usually, I'd be the one scolding Wendy for getting a late-night snack. However, with her still recovering, it seemed like that wouldn't be happening.

The dorm feels so empty without her.

The Dragon Slayers say she used up a lot of energy and magic during the fight, enough to end up unconscious for the rest of Mating Season. Normally such a thing would make me happy. My best friend would stop acting like a floozie for another year, and I could try to be better prepared for her next year.

That's what I thought I'd think, anyway. But instead, there's just this… _pit_ in my stomach. A feeling that I went wrong somewhere, or might even still be doing something wrong. Is it wrong to want to protect my best friend? To make sure she doesn't end up mating with someone who could just be taking advantage of her?

I don't_ think_ it is.

But if that were really the case, why do I feel so bad…?

And luckily or unluckily, it's not like I can put off these feelings, either. The Dragon Slayer said it may take Wendy until the end of the week to recover, but they forgot to factor in Chelia and her Healing Magic. With her around, Wendy will be out for a day at most. Chelia will be able to help her recover physically, and after that, her magic will start to recover, too.

Meaning I probably have about a day to sort out these feelings before I have to confront Wendy again. I doubt she's too happy with me for the stunts I've pulled.

I sigh. I wonder how things will go tomorrow...

**Day 3; Normal POV: **

The next day, everyone who wasn't already at the guild returned to aid in rebuilding it. It was pretty easy with Laki's Wood Make magic, so everything was conveniently back to normal just in time for when this story continues.

Carla walked into the guild with bags under her eyes. She didn't get much sleep last night due to all of her thinking, and her thinking about her thinking. The Exceed still had no clue what to do in regards to Wendy's situation. Romeo never seemed like a bad kid to her, but she was concerned about how they'd end up together forever. Yeah, it worked out for the other Dragon Slayers, but what if it doesn't work with her?

It was all too much to think about.

"Oh, hey, Carla!" Chelia snapped her out of her days.

"Huh?" spoke the Exceed, "Oh, hello, Cheia. How are you doing?"

"I'm alright," she answered simply, "The new clothes are nice. Loving this new top." She gestured to the new outfit the girls at the guild provided to her. "Not the kind of 'top' I was going for, but I'll take what I can get."

"What?" Carla asked.

"What." Chelia looked her dead in the eyes.

After an awkward pause, Chelia resumed. "Sleeping here wasn't too bad, either. And we were pretty fine watching over-"

"How is she?!" Carla interrupted.

"Oh-" Chelia recoiled, "She's, she's alright. She suffered quite a bit of magic loss and a… erm…" She awkwardly paused, pulling at the hem of her top. "... a number of substantial injuries…" She then perked up. "But she should be fully recovered by tomorrow morning. I've been working on healing her periodically so she doesn't grow immune to it. If I keep at it every few hours, she should be back in action by tomorrow!"

The Exceed gave a small smile. "That's good."

Chelia nodded. "Oh, and speaking of, there was someone else in the infirmary who wanted to see you~." She smirked, walking away to join Team Natsu at their table.

"Someone else?" Carla questioned.

"Carla!"

The white Exceed blanched._ 'Oh.'_

"Hi, Carla~." Happy grinned. A few bandages were haphazardly placed around his body, an unfortunate result of the guild's only healer being the one who attacked him. "How are you?"

Carla sighed. "Okay, Tomcat." She stared at him. "Why were you in the infirmary?"

"Don't you remember?" he asked, "You asked me to try and stop Wendy from escaping." The blue Exceed frowned. "She beat me, though, and I had to get medical attention."

"Ah."

…

…

…

"... That's it?" Happy sweatdropped. "No 'Are you okay?', 'Thank you for trying to help me?', anything like that?" he asked, "I didn't do this because I wanted any kind of reward, but I was unconscious for a full day, here. A 'thank you' is the least you can do."

"Hrm? Oh." Carla said. "Thank you."

…

…

…

_'That sounded so insincere!'_ Happy internally screamed.

"Eh, heh heh, Carla. That… wasn't very convincing."

A tick-mark appeared on Carla's head. "Well, if you wanted an actual 'thank you,' maybe you should've actually caught Wendy like I asked!" she snapped.

Happy took a step back. "...I just wanted you to appreciate me…"

Carla glared at him. "Well, I don't appreciate you. Because maybe if you were the one to trap Wendy, I wouldn't be so guilty about it!"

The blue Exceeds mouth flapped open. "I… hm." He sighed, staring down at the floor. They'd had this conversation before, many times, and each instance of it flashed through his mind. He wasn't even sure he cared about "chasing" after her love anymore; all he wanted was for her to see him as a friend. But even that seemed like an impossible feat at this point.

"Alright, then," Happy spoke, "I'm sorry, Carla. I'll get out of your way, then."

With that, Happy flew towards the door. He looked back only once at the paralyzed Carla before continuing his flight out the door, only stopping one more time to briefly speak with Natsu.

Carla, meanwhile, stood utterly still for a whole minute. She kept trying to process what just happened. Happy just rejected her. Under literally any other circumstances, she would've been ecstatic that the Tomcat was leaving her alone. But now she just felt… hollow.

Shaking her head, she snapped herself out of her thoughts. The Exceed floated over to the table where Team Natsu and Chelia were sitting and took a seat.

Natsu glared at her, and everyone else minus Chelia tensed at her presence.

"What did Happy say?" She asked.

Seeing that Natsu wouldn't, Lucy answered, "He said he's going to the Exceed Village. Apparently, there's someone there he wants to talk to."

Carla tilted her head down. "Oh. I see…"

No one else said a thing. They all knew how Carla screwed the pooch on this one, but they didn't plan on saying it out loud. Or at least, that's what Carla believed.

Cana fake coughed. "So… Chelia-" She hoped to change the subject. "-What brings you to Fairy Tail?"

The God Slayer blushed. "Oh, well, ah… I'm not really sure I should say. It was kind of a, um, private thing…"

The Card Mage raised an eyebrow. "Girl, we caught you running from the direction of Wendy's cage half-naked. I was just asking you out of politeness and getting out of a different awkward conversation; we all know why you're here."

Everyone's eyes landed on Chelia. Some were mild glares (Carla and the Dragon Slayers), while others held the piqued interest for a potential love triangle (Lucy, Levy, and Juvia). All of them, however, were genuinely curious as to how the girl would explain herself.

Realizing she wouldn't be leaving this building until she answered, the pinkette sighed. "Fine." She groaned.

"I'm here because Wendy asked me to be her mate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes. Carla, you know it's easier to burn a bridge than it is to build it, right? Or to rebuild it, for that matter?
> 
> And Wendy asked Chelia to be her mate? Now that doesn't sound right... wonder how this will play out.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading. Please be sure to favorite, follow, and especially review because I love hearing from you.   
Also be sure to check out some of my other stories. I've got Time Comes Around, a timetravel-based story that'll be featuring two alternate versions of Romeo and some Older!RomeoXHisui rare-pair; Heart of the Flames, a RomeoXChelia story about Titans, Gods, and their Slayers; and Out of the Ashes, a story where Romeo becomes a Phoenix Slayer and has to save his guild without the help of the Tenrou group. 
> 
> So with all that said, I hope to see you all next time!


	10. Tale of Two Loves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you know unreliable narrators?
> 
> I think I'm just an unreliable author.
> 
> I'm pretty good at describing what's going on in the story itself, but fuck if I know what's going on with the whole behind-the-scenes writing process. 
> 
> Big thanks to chaosphoenix123 for pretty much beta-ing this story and helping me out with it.

"I'm here because Wendy asked me to be her mate."

Silence fell over the table. Everyone figured Chelia would have some reasoning behind her actions, but none of them expected that to be the answer. Jaws gaped and flapped, trying to start a sentence but failing each time. Lucy was the closest to saying something, asking Levy a brief "Can that even-?", with the bookworm only giving a small shrug.

Finally, it was Cana who broke the silence.

"Uh, _no_, she didn't," the drunk stated bluntly.

"_Yeah_, she did," Chelia asserted, "It was only a few days ago. She told me that mating season is coming up and that she wanted to get with her 'special someone' when it did, so here I am."

"Uh-huh." Cana nodded. "But at what point did she actually ask you?"

The Sky God Slayer blushed. "Well, she never technically asked _directly,_" she explained, "But I figured it was an implied thing, you know? We are best friends, after all. We used to live together, sing together, and even _bathed_ together." Her face reddened more. "Plus, we still go on jobs with each other at least once a month, and we always make sure to tell each other _everything_ whenever we meet up.

"So really, I don't see how I couldn't be Wendy's mate," Chelia stated, "Who could possibly be closer to her than me?"

"Romeo, apparently," Cana stated.

The pinkette giggled. "_Him?_ Really?" She rolled her eyes before feeling herself get jabbed by the glares from the Card Mage and Fire Dragon Slayer. "D-Don't get me wrong," she backtracked, "he seems like an alright guy and all, but really? I figured Wendy's little crush on him was over by now. She hadn't even mentioned his name to me in like a month."

"The month," Levy started slowly, "Before mating season?"

"Uh-huh," Chelia nodded.

"Hm." Lucy mused. "Er, Chelia… do you think the reason she didn't mention him at all… was that she was trying to hide that Romeo was her mate?"

"Yeah, really doesn't seem like you tell each other _everything_," Cana chuckled.

Chelia gasped. "Are you trying to say my love is some kind of liar? That she'd keep secrets from even those she trusts most?"

Everyone sharply inhaled.

"Er, Chelia," Lucy spoke, "There's, um… there seems to be some stuff you need to be caught up on…"

"Keh," Cana chortled, taking one of what was surprisingly her first of many swigs of beer that morning, "This'll be good."

* * *

**One Exposition Later;**

_"What?!"_

The Sky God Slayer slammed her fists down on the table, making the opposite end bounce up slightly. Black swirls formed around her as a dark aura emanated from her body. Sharp, shallow breaths were the only sound she could make anymore.

"H-hey, Chelia, it's okay!" Lucy stuttered, "So… so what if you're not Wendy's mate? That doesn't mean you're not still really close friends!"

Chelia dug her fingernails into the wooden table, cracking it.

"L-Lu-chan's right!" Levy chimed in, "Wendy falling for Romeo doesn't invalidate your preexisting relationship with her. It just means she… you know…" The bookworm started to whisper. "... didn't have any romantic feelings towards you…"

The pinkette seethed. "Graaagghhh!" she screamed, lifting up her fist in preparation to destroy the table beneath her. The twin hammers were brought down with all the force of a raging storm. However, about an inch above the wood, they stopped.

Natsu and Gajeel moved to protect their mates, but that would turn out to be unneeded. The girl felt all of her anger being burnt up by a new emotion. Slumping against the back of her seat, mild sobs escaped her throat.

"Uh, Chelia?" Cana asked.

She didn't respond.

Gajeel groaned. "Oi, Pinky-two."

Chelia sighed. "Why…?"

"Hm?"

"Why…? Why does this always happen to me?" she whispered, just barely loud enough for even the Dragon Slayers to hear it, "I've always devoted myself to giving love. Why can I never get any in return?"

"H-hey, Chelia, it's not all bad," Levy consoled, "It's _possible_ you're right about what you said-"

The amaranth-haired girl immediately perked up, throwing herself halfway across the table towards the blue-haired bookworm. "It is?!"

Levy nodded desperately. "Y-yeah." She composed herself. "There are some legends in which female dragons do have multiple mates." She shrugged. "Maybe Wendy just focused on Romeo because he was the one closest to her at the time…?"

Chelia pondered this for a few moments. She indeed wanted to be Wendy's mate, and she was definitely happy that the possibility of that happening was still there, but having to _share_ her? That was something she didn't even consider. Hell, she didn't even think she had _competition_ for Wendy's affections. And the fact that she was already in "second place" for this whole ordeal was offensive to her in its own right.

Still… she could work with this. If Wendy could have multiple mates, there was no reason she couldn't fill that second mate slot, if she didn't already. Moreover, if it was possible for her to get new mates, could it be possible for her to lose interest in older mates? She'd have to do a little research on the topic, but maybe...

As far as Romeo went, yeah, she'd probably feel a little bad for stealing Wendy from him. He'd never done anything personally to her. But he did steal her Wendy's heart before she could, and that was reason enough for her to be furious with him. And you know what they say: "All's fair in love and war."

And this love was a war she was sure she would win.

With newfound confidence, she bolted right up.

"Alright!" She grinned. "I've got a plan!"

And without saying another word, she marched towards the door, planning to head straight (heh) home to prepare. Wendy would still be K. in Fairy Tail's infirmiry until tomorrow, so she had plenty of time to formulate a plan.

…

…

…

"Er, Levs?" Gajeel spoke. "You sure it was a good idea to tell her all that?"

Levy shrugged. "Mmmaaayybeee?" she questioned, "I mean, it'll at least make the story going forward a little more dramatic."

Everyone at the table gave a solemn nod of agreement. Cana kept drinking her beer because it was none of her business.

* * *

** Akane Resort; Romeo's POV:**

_'You know, maybe Carla isn't so bad.'_

I think, as I clear yet another level of _Doom Raider_.

The method of getting to this point may have been a bit… _unconventional_… but fuck if I'm one to question a fully-paid vacation to the best hotel in Fiore. Free arcade, free waterpark, free casino (though I still technically wasn't old enough to participate in that last one; Lily loved it, though.).

Plus, the food here is fantastic. Lily and I decided to get some of the lobster they served here for dinner last night, and my gods. I don't know if I can eat regular food again after that.

The only thing I'm missing here is some friends to enjoy this with. Don't get me wrong, Lily's great and all, but we've never really "hung out" until this point. For the most part, we've basically just been work acquaintances.

(Hell, we're still not hanging out. He pretty much ditched me for the roulette table as soon as he could. Granted, he said he'd use whatever he won to by Shaggotte a gift... but he's also gambling with her [and his] daughter's money... so...)

I'd rather have some of my actual friends here with me. Like Lindsey, or Natsu-nii, or Cana-nee…

… I'd rather have Wendy here with me.

Something about our last encounter was just stuck in my head. Not only because she was half-naked and weirdly sexier-looking than usual, but because it felt like there was something… I dunno, _else_ going on? Everyone said Wendy invited me over to do… _that_… with her, which I still find to be bullshit.

But I do have to admit that the atmosphere there was weird. Carla was definitely part of the issue there, but something was going on with Wendy, too. She wasn't acting like her usual self at all.

Something's going on with her. I just wish I could talk to her about it…

_Huh?_

That's odd. For a second there, I almost thought I saw her in the corner of my eye.

I shake my head. She's sick, I remind myself. No way she's actually here.

But when I look in that direction again, there she is. Just outside the arcade. Talking to some vaguely-familiar looking purple-haired girl around our age.

I get up out of my chair. Making my way through the crowd, I try to get closer to her.

"Oi! Wen!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so Wendy's supposedly got two mates, but now, there's also another Wendy? 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please be sure to leave some kudos and a comment!


End file.
